Titanic: Gay Edition
by 87GN
Summary: Thomas Barringer-Dewitt Bukater and his older sister Rose board the Titanic back to America. There's one problem; he's forced into a dull, loveless relationship to Mr. Hockley. Can he escape, or will he die trying? Find out... My take on the classic film, but with added flair. *R&R*
1. Chapter 1

_A/N I have been wanting to write this for some time, a gay version of the hit movie_ Titanic _. Some roles will be swapped in order to make this happen._

* * *

 _ **Theme song: Southampton-James Horner**_

It is a gorgeous day for sailing, as the _R.M.S. Titanic_ prepares to leave on her maiden voyage to America. It is almost noon, as the docks were flanked with people, waving and cheering to passengers as they await their journey. People on the decks embrace in tearful goodbyes, while others wave and shout 'bon voyage' wishes to friends, families any anyone wanting to start a new life in America and Canada.

Two cars drive by, with incessant honking as they make their way through the crowds. Around the cars there were people, as they tried to make their way aboard the grand ship. _White Star_ officials bark orders to third class passengers that they must go through a queue to be checked out for any lice. The cars stopped, and the driver hurriedly opened the door, as Thomas gets out of the car. His piercing brown eyes looks up as the _Titanic_ is moored at the Southampton docks, amongst the cheering people. His older sister Rose soon followed him out of the car. A personal valet soon opens the door on the other side of the car, and Caledon Hockley steps out.

"So this is the ship they say is 'unsinkable,'" Rose also looks up at the looming leviathan herself, but her younger brother looked unimpressed. To him, this ship was just like any other, nothing special, even though people couldn't talk about it nonstop, and it was indeed bigger than her sister, the _R.M.S. Ol_ _ympic_ , which had completed her maiden voyage to New York a year prior.

"Of course its unsinkable. God himself could not sink this ship." Cal says, as if almost in a prideful manner of tone. Soon, a porter arrives, at the last minute, after he was done loading the previous passengers. "Mind your step there, Rose." he says, as he points down to a puddle before Rose could step in it.

"Sir, you'll have to check your baggage through the main terminal. Round this way..." Cal gives the man some money. "I put my faith in you, good sir." He then points to Lovejoy behind the cars. "See my man."

"Yes, sir, my pleasure sir." He runs to the back, where he meets Lovejoy.

"These trunks here, and there's twelve more in the Daimler. We'll have all this lot up in the rooms." The porter looks at the mounds of luggage, then takes a deep breath, seeing how he must move all these peoples' luggage into the ship. He pulls out his whistle for any available cargo-handlers to load these onto the ship's massive cranes. Meanwhile, Cal checks his pocket watch.

"We'd better hurry. This way, ladies. Thomas."

Thomas looks at the mighty cast wall of a ship's hull in front him, as it towered over the docks, and seemingly looked like it had no end. This ship was truly a monstrosity.

"I don't see what the fuss is all about...It doesn't look any bigger than the _Mauretania_." Thomas says, as he rolls his eyes, then gets his luggage before making his way towards the first-class loading platform.

"You can be blasé about some things, Thomas, but not about _Titanic."_ Cal says, as he puts his hand on the small of Thomas' back. "Its over a hundred feet longer than _Mauretania..._ and far more luxurious. Your brother is far too difficult to impress, Rose."

Thomas led the way, followed by Cal, Rose and Spicer Lovejoy, as they made their way on the gangplanks of the towering _R.M.S. Titanic_ , as he began to feel his stomach tying itself in knots. Soon, he will step foot back in America, as he shook his head. Thomas, whose hair is also long for the times, fell in his eyes as he continued his way to their stateroom cabins, as stewards were bringing their luggage, and Cal's green, hideous safe was being carted in as well, which Thomas hated. He shook his head once more, why would he be engaged to this man, whom Rose found attractive for him? To Thomas, he would be no longer be free, as he would become a property of Cal Hockley, despite having money himself, and his older sister Rose.

Thomas assisted the maids in selecting the art he has collected since their stay in Europe, and which ones would be put up, much to the behest of Cal, who despised such things. Art was the only thing he connected with, and he would one day, become an artist himself, someday. But for now, he wanted to admire these paintings from the sidelines. This was the only escape he needed from the real world, and something he would like to get lost into.

 _ **Theme song: Never an Absolution-James Horner**_

In one of the upperclass dining rooms Thomas was sick of inhaling all the smoke from the people in the room, including Rose, as Cal looked at Thomas with hungry eyes. He kindly excused himself for a breath of fresh air, then places his napkin on the table, before leaving to the outside decks.

He looked over the expansion of the sea, as far as his eyes can see. The wind was gentle against his face, and he slowly brushed his hair from his eyes, as he had forgotten his hat back in his stateroom. Looking down towards the lower decks, he noticed a young man looking up at him. He thought nothing of it at first, then he averted his gaze back to the sea, before they locked eyes once more. The young man below was intently staring at him, just before Cal came out, put his hands on Thomas' waist, and led him back inside the dining room, and he quickly forgot about the young man below.

Thomas has had enough of the small, mindless chatter, by the time the evening dinner came. He had long to be the free man he once was, until he was dragged by Rose and that she thought he and Cal were to be the perfect partners for each other. He wanted no part of this life, all the boring, pointless chatter, and just sitting around, withering like some plant that hasn't been given any water, listening to the droning banter of these people. He bolted from the table before Cal could get ahold of his partner, as he made his way outside.

Thomas was shaking by the time he reached the poop deck, then slowly making his way to the railing. He knew this would be a fatal mistake, but it gave him little choice. He looked around, then slowly makes his way over the railing, then hanging dangerously over the stern. He looked at the foaming water for some time, as he prepared himself.

"Don't do it." A voice from behind says, very calmly.

Thomas was startled, then he turned around.

"Don't you come any closer." Thomas says, breathing faster, and his heart beats faster now. He soon recognized the young man from earlier in the day.

"Come on, I'll pull you over." The man says, offering his hand to the man.

"No! Stay back! I'll-I'll let go..." Thomas turns back to the sea, before taking a glimpse of the man, who was gesturing to throw his cigarette over to the sea. He took one last drag, then throws the cigarette, as Thomas watched it disappear beneath the waves.

"No, you won't." Thomas furrows his brow, then smiles, and shakes his head. He couldn't believe what was going through this man's mind.

"What'd you mean, 'no, I won't?' You don't know who I am."

"Sorry. Look, if you wanted to jump, you would have already done it by now." The young man takes his time, as he unlaces his boots, then takes them off, and setting them next to an anchor. Thomas scoffed at this absurd situation that was unfolding right before his eyes. The man soon takes off his jacket, and lays it atop the same anchor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Thomas asks in bewilderment.

"If you let go, then I'm going to have to jump in there after you."

Thomas shakes his head. _He really is out of his head._ he thought. "Don't be daft, that fall alone will kill you." _  
_

"Don't worry about that, I'm a good swimmer."

"But the fall alone will kill you..."

"It might hurt, not saying it wouldn't. To tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned with that water being so cold down there."

Thomas averted his gaze once more to the black horizon, as he thought what was going through this young man's mind. He himself was a good swimmer also, but hadn't thought much about the pain, much less the cold. Who was this man, and why did he want to help him out?

"How cold?"

"Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over." He then slowly makes his way closer to Thomas, leaning over the railing himself, as he tried not to spook the man. "Like right down there, it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe...can't think...At least not anything about the pain...Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you. But like I said, I don't have a choice. Now, come on, come back over the railing, and get me off the hook here."

Thomas thought long and hard, and taking in what this young man had said, he decided to take his bargain, and let this man help him over.

"Whew. I'm Jack Dawson." The young man says, as he was getting ready to pull Thomas back over the railing.

"Thomas Barringer-Dewitt Bukater."

"Thomas Bar-wha?" Jack says, more with awe. Just then, an officer, making his rounds, spots the two young men, and decides to intervene, as he thought the two men might be up to something no good.

"You stand back, and don't move an inch!" the officer yells, and pushes Jack aside, as he jams his hands in his pockets. He pulls Thomas over the railing, just as another officer runs to aid his fellow man.

"You alright, lad?" the officer asks, and Thomas nods. "Fetch the master at arms!" The officer yelled to his mates.

Thomas was seated on a bench as Jack was being handcuffed by an officer. In all of the confusing scene he was wrapped in a blanket when no sooner Cal appeared. Little did he know there was an officer making his nightly rounds when he spotted them over the railing, and thought that Jack was somehow doing harm to him. So far, he was glad no one knew of the suicide attempt he was trying to do.

"What makes you think you could put your hands on my partner!?" Cal seethed, "Look at me, you filth!"

"Cal, stop. It was nothing. I was just simply leaning over, to see the marvelous propellers I've been hearing about." Thomas tried to give a convincing story, and so far, they had bought it.

"Was that the way of it?"

Yeah. Yeah, it was pretty much it." Jack says, and was finally released from the handcuffs, hoping that was the last time they encountered, and they began to lead Thomas back into the ship. But soon, one of the men stopped Hockley in his tracks, as he wanted to offer his thanks for the young man who brought Thomas over. Cal huffed, and offered Lovejoy, to give Jack a 'twenty'.

"Is that the going rate for someone saving the life of your partner?" Thomas asks.

"Hmm, Thomas is displeased." Cal says, before turning his attention to Jack. "Perhaps you would like to join us for a dinner celebration tomorrow evening? You can entertain us with your tales of heroism." Jack's face remains neutral, until he finally spoke.

"Sure, count me in."

"This will go lovely." Cal says, leading Thomas back to the ship, before Jack whistled to Lovejoy, then asks him for a cigarette. Lovejoy hands him two, as Jack places the spare in his ear. He then looks over at Jack's untied boots.

"You know, its interesting Mr. Bukater was peering over the stern, and you had the time to remove your coat and your shoes." he says sternly, before leaving Jack alone on the stern deck.

* * *

Later in the night Thomas stood in front of the fireplace mantle mirror in his room, just as he was getting ready for bed, when he heard someone knocking on his door softly. Caledon entered Thomas' room, as he had his arm behind him, and was holding something there.

"I've noticed you've been melancholy, and I don't pretend to know why." Cal pulls a box from behind his back. "I intended to save this until the gala next week, but tonight, perhaps as a reminder for my feelings for you..."

Thomas slowly opens the box; inside he was at a loss for words. It was a diamond, sparkling in all its might. Cal knew Thomas would look magnificent in this heart-shaped jewelry, to match his feminine looks. He slowly takes out the diamond, and places it around his neck. Thomas swallowed, his slight adams apple bobbing as Cal finishes putting the clasp on.

"It was once worn by Louis XVI after the French Revolution, they call it the _Le cœur de la Mer_ , or the Heart-"

"Of the Ocean." Thomas finishes. Cal leans his head next to Thomas, as they gaze at each other's reflection in the mirror. Cal brushes the soft textured hair from Thomas' eyes as he continues to look at their reflections.

"Its for royalty, and we are royalty. There's nothing I couldn't give you. There's nothing I'd deny you if you deny me. Open your heart to me, Thomas..."

Thomas looked at himself in the mirror, at the necklace he was wearing. He had several thoughts running through his mind, none of which he would tell.

Not yet, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas walks down the stairs that lead down to the third class galley and makes his way among the crowded steerage passengers, with little children running amok, and families trying to gain control of their children in various languages he had never heard of before. Across the room, Fabrizio tried his best to engage in a conversation with a Norwegian girl, as she was sitting with her family, and Fabrizio sitting across from her.

"Are you Italian, no?" Fabrizio asks, then continues, "Some English, maybe?"

"No, no. Norwegian. Only." The young woman shyly smiles at him. Jack was sitting with a young girl, and Tommy was just in front of him, as he was admiring Jack's beautifully drawn portraits. The young girl was drawing in Jack's sketchpad. Soon, her parents arrived, telling her to say goodbye to Uncle Jack.

"Good bye, Cora," Jack says, as he waves to the little girl.

Just then, something catches the Norwegian's eyes, as she tries to look past Fabrizio's shoulder. Fabrizio takes note, then turns his gaze. He taps Jack's shoulder, and he pointed to the person that was approaching them. Jack looks up to Fabrizio, then turns his attention as well, and there he was...

Thomas comes towards them, and all activity in the galley comes to a stop. There was a hushed silence, the only movement in the room was fuzzballs and specks of dirt floating, as everyone takes in the wealthy-looking heir walking amongst them. Thomas held his head in confidence, as he grasped his coat flaps, and smiles sheepishly as passengers openly stare at this young, handsome man. A few of the third class passengers stare at this young heir-looking person with contempt, others were genuinely looking at him with awe, especially from the female passengers. A shock of hair fell in front of his eyes, but he quickly brushed the hair, as a stray fell in front of his eyes again. He sees Jack, and gives a small smile at him, as he walked straight to Jack. Jack rises from his seat, and also smiles at him, while Fabrizio and Tommy gaped at both Jack and especially at Thomas, and their mouths fell open.

"Hello, Mr. Dawson." Thomas says in a quiet yet deepened voice, as he didn't want to attract attention even further. Instead, he offered a hand to shake. Jack nervously takes.

"H-hello again..." Jack says, clearing his throat.

"Could we speak in private?" Thomas gestures to the exit, as the steerage passengers clearly make room for them. Tommy was eyeing Thomas up and down, drinking in the man in front of him. Jack looks around, then slaps him on his shoulder, as both Fabrizio and Tommy looked on, as is the rest of the steerage passengers, in stunned silence, as he followed Thomas back to the upper decks.

The two stroll on the boat deck, as they passed people who were seated in deck chairs, talking and reading amongst themselves. Some of the passengers take a look at the couple, but Thomas assured them they were just merely friends. He wasn't ready to open up, just yet, especially this was seen as a scandal. Thomas knew he was more awkward than the man who felt he had to do his duty to protect him, and had a feeling for him, moreso than Caledon.

"I'd like to thank you, for earlier, Mr. Dawson..." Thomas began.

"Jack." Jack told him, with a little laugh.

"Jack." Thomas says, then clearing his throat. "I want to thank you for last night, not just for saving me, but going along with that hokey of a story."

"You're welcome." Jack says. Thomas puts his face in his hands, and shakes his head, while groaning in disgust.

"Look, I know what you must be thinking. This rich guy, he could have everything he wanted in the world..."

"No, that's not what I am thinking about." Jack takes Thomas hands from his face, and stares at him, intently. His heart was pounding, but at the same time, he kept his composure. "At all. What I was thinking...what could have happened to this boy, as he had no way to see himself out?"

Thomas then stammered. "I wasn't...It wasn't just one thing. It was everything...it was them...it was their whole world, and I am just caught in the middle of it all." he sighed deeply, brushing his hair from his eyes, while Jack looked on, perplexed even more. "Here I am, being forced to become a spectator, of a sport of sorts. All these people, participating in some sort of game, and I am forced to watch it all unfold, and to win a prize." he sighed once more. "God, I am such a fool." he then shows Jack a ring on his finger, and puts a back hand over his eyes.

"God, look at that thing! You would have gone straight to the bottom." They both gave a hearty laugh, and Jack intently eyes Thomas once more, even leaning close. A passing steward gives the two men a disapproving look, but Thomas glares at him even more. Jack holds Thomas' chin to turn him in his direction. He looks deeply into the boy's face, and into his dark, intense brown eyes, to his own blue eyes. He pulled the boy's head in for a kiss, until Thomas' eyes were averted to Jack's sketch pad.

"What's this?" Thomas asks, more of a curious tone. Jack turns red, but he reluctantly hands his sketch pad. Thomas looks inside, then at Jack. "You're an artist?" Thomas didn't wait for Jack to respond. They pull up to an empty deck chair, and both sat down, next to each other, as Jack places his hands on Thomas' shoulders, and noting how firm they were. Thomas flipped through the pages of the sketchbook. Inside were sketches of an old woman's hands, a sleeping man, probably in a park somewhere, and including a father and a young daughter on the rails. Thomas himself was an artist, though not on the same level as Jack, as he only focused on simple items. But here, the drawings were very luminous, as if though they were about to come to life. All of Jack's thoughts, were put on paper, as if he was his own camera, capturing the images and the paper was his film medium.

"These are quite good, Jack. They really are." Thomas says, as he brushes his hair from his eyes. "These are beautiful. You do have excellent talent, Jack."

Well, not as beautiful as you...I-I mean, they didn't think too much of them back in _Paree."_

"You've been to Paris?" Thomas was slightly surprised, that a man like Jack could get around in places like that. He continued to flip the pages until he came across a series of nude drawings. Thomas was transfixed on one particular drawing, of a young woman, posed in half sunlight, half shadows, as she appeared to be laying on the ground.

"And these women...they're models of yours?" Thomas raises an eyebrow.

"Yup. That's one of the great things about Paris. Lots of girls willing to take their clothes off ." Thomas felt a slight of uneasiness, until Jack leaned in a bit closer. A passerby walked, and Thomas had to shield the pad, while watching the passerby disappear. Thomas puts the pad back in their viewing position once more.

"You've liked this woman. You've used her several times." Thomas says, raising his eyebrow, his hair fluttering with the wind.

Jack: "She had beautiful hands."

"I think you've must have had an affair with this woman..."

"No, no. Just with her hands." Jack laughs, and Thomas thought nothing of it more. Thomas looks up from the drawings, a shock of hair falling in front of his eyes once more.

"You have a gift, Jack. You do. You see people."

Jack also looks into Thomas' brown eyes, with his blue ones.

"I see you." Jack says, his facial expression turning serious, and puts his hands on Thomas' shoulders, as he tries to see Thomas' intense eyes through his hair. "There it is. That piercing gaze again."

"And?"

"You wouldn't have jumped."

In the elegant dining room Mr. Ismay was discussing how the ship will get to New York faster, with the intent of surprising the papers.

"So, you've not lit the last four boilers?" he asked.

"No, but were making excellent time." Captain Smith says.

Mr. Ismay leans over the table. "Captain, the press knows the size of the _Titanic_. Let them marvel at her speed, too. We must give them something new to print. And the maiden voyage of _Titanic_ must make headlines."

"I prefer not to push the engines until they're properly run in." Smith says.

"Of course I'll leave it to your good offices to decide what's best, but what a glorious end to your crossing if we get into New York on Tuesday night and surprise them all." Ismay gently pats Captain Smith on his back. "Retire with a bang, eh E.J.?" Captain Smith nods, rather stiffly, as he gives a small smile.

They stood at the aft promenade deck, looking out into the sunset, as they both gestured and pointed out into the horizon in front of them. Thomas brushes his hair from his eyes, then sighs.

"I wish I could be like you. Just chuck all your cares and become an artist again. Be free and travel anywhere I want, when I want." Jack laughs at Thomas' thought.

"You wouldn't last two days. There's no hot water, and no fancy dinners."

Thomas gave Jack a scowling look. "I hate fancy dinners! I'd rather have canned tuna and dry, stale bread than caviar. I've taken baths in many a freezing waters. Plus, I've ran away from home, once, and spent two weeks on my own before being eventually found." Thomas brings his fist down on the wooden hand rail of the deck.

"I-I'm sorry. Really...I am." Jack leans against the frame of the deck. He couldn't stop himself from looking intensely at Thomas. Thomas looks over, his hair covering his left eye. Jack's heart began pounding, and his throat became a little dry. Thomas was also slimmer, with a little bicep muscle bulging out of his coat arms. He had a pronounced V shaped torso, even with a loose jacket he had on. They both soon stood shoulder to shoulder, as they leaned over the railing, as the sky paints an orange hue as the sun was slowly setting. The ship's deck light soon turns on, a perfect setting.

"Say, I'll take you over to Santa Monica, sometime, to that pier. We'll drink cheap beer, get on the roller coaster until we throw up, and then we'll ride horses on the beach...right in the surf...but you'll have to ride like a true cowboy, none of that side-saddle stuff."

Thomas smiles, then shakes his head. "Oh, God. I haven't been on a horse in a long time. I know what you mean, though. I would like that."

Just then Jack hawks up phlegm, and hucks it to the sea, as it made a perfect arc as it fell to the Atlantic. "Your turn."

Thomas' mouth drops. "T-that's _disgusting_. But I think I can manage." It had been a long time since he had done something this disgusting, but he managed to hawk a good sized phlegm from his throat, as some spit flies from his mouth to his chin. He arches his back, then fires a good one to the sea, the giant gob flies like a comet as it trailed from his mouth into the sea. Jack was astounded, then sees some spit rolling from Thomas' mouth, and a long thread hung from his chin.

"T-that was amazing." Jack says, and he got ready to fire off another gob to the sea, when he was interrupted by Thomas' older sister and her company, as they had been watching them for some time, hawking out their loogies. Jack saw that Thomas' older sister seemed to be no older than Thomas himself.

"R-Rose. What a pleasant surprise. Rose, this is...um...Jack Dawson." Thomas stammered, as he tried to find words, and awkward the company had come out.

"Charmed." was all she could manage. Rose pointed to her younger brother he had some spit running down his chin, and he quickly wiped, same for Jack, but he doesn't know, yet. Aside from Rose, most were intrigued of the young man who had saved the life of this man. Meanwhile a bugler played somewhere that dinner was being called.

"Why do they always insist on announcing the dinner like its the damn cavalry charge?" Margaret Brown says, as everyone turned to go back into the ship. She then quickly points to Jack's spit on his chin, which he also wipes away on his clothes.

Rose grabbed her brother's arm and playfully shoved him forward, to go get ready for the dinner. Meanwhile Margaret stayed behind, as Jack tried to look at Thomas once more.

"Son. Son! You have any slightest idea what you have gotten yourself into?" Margaret asks.

"Not really." Jack shrugs, then smiles.

Well, you're about to go into the snake pit." She then frowns upon Jack's slightly disheveled clothes. "Just what were you planning on wearing?" Jack looks down at his clothes, and like a mischievous child, he smiles once more, before looking back at her. Margaret rolls her eyes.

"I figured. Let's go."

They were both in Margaret's stateroom. Her son's suits, ties and other men's wear were strewn on her bed, on the table, even on the mantle.

"You and my son are about the same size. How about that?" Margaret laughs, as Jack finishes grooming himself in front of the mirror. She hands him a jacket, then puts it on.

"My, my, my. You shine up like a new penny." Margaret says, as Jack slicks his hair back. Jack checks himself out for the last time before they left for the dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

In the Grand Staircase Jack was practicing his hand gestures below the sweeping staircase in his gentleman's stance, when he saw Thomas at the top landing of the lavish staircase, in front of Honor and Glory, as he had come from the boat deck above.

 _He's gorgeous,_ Jack thought. _Like a prince out of some fairy tale story._ Meanwhile Thomas looked at Jack, as he almost didn't recognized who he was. He looked nothing like the character whom they were having a spitting contest earlier that evening. Jack had on a simple tuxedo, and a crisp, white shirt under, while Thomas had a black vest under his jacket, and two buttons of his shirt below his neck were unfastened, as he didn't wear a tie. His hair had also been slicked back, while a stray hair hung in front of his eyes. To Jack, he looked like a true work of art. He clearly can't take his eyes off of Thomas, and wished he could draw this fine handsome young man. They met at the landing near the _cherub_ statue. Just then, Cal and Rose walked up to them.

"Rose, Mr. Hockley, you do remember Mr. Dawson, right?"

Cal was completely caught off guard. "Dawson? I didn't recognize you. Amazing. You could almost pass for a gentleman." he laughs.

"Almost." Jack says, with a hint of disdain, but nonetheless, he smiled. Cal and Rose walked to dinner, and Jack, heart pounding in his ears, turns to Thomas.

"May a man escort another man to dinner." he says, as he put on a mock upperclassman voice. Thomas laughs, but nonetheless, they walked arm in arm. Jack loved that Thomas looked almost feminine, so he traded places, despite Thomas being slightly taller, and almost looked like a copy of his sister, who was only months older than him. To Jack, Thomas looked to be a couple years younger, and he was happy for that, as they walked down the Grand Staircase, to the Reception Room down on D deck.

 _ **Theme song: Valse Septembre-I Salonisti**_

Jack settles in the large dining room, as Thomas and Rose were seated across from him, and Cal sat next to Thomas, with a cigarette dangling from his mouth. Thomas Andrews, the designer of the ship, is seated next to Rose. Spicer Lovejoy was seated next to Cal. Also seated at the table were Bruce Ismay, Col. Gracie, the Countess of Rothes, Benjamin Guggenheim, Madame Aubert, the Astors, and Margaret Brown. Jack looks down at the various silverwares that were lined out in front of him. Rose looks up at him, clearing her throat.

"Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Dawson. I hear they are quite good on this ship." Rose says.

"The best I've seen in a long time. Hardly any rats." Everyone gave a small chuckle. Even Cal puts his hand on the back of Thomas' neck, giving him a small squeeze.

"Mr. Dawson is joining us from third class. He was of some assistance to my partner last night." Cal told the company at the table. Before anyone else could question him any further about the incident the previous night, and to get him off the hook once more, Thomas decided to change the subject.

"Did you know Mr. Dawson here is quite a fabulous artist? He showed me some of his work today." Thomas says, as he winked at Jack, then smiles at him, as he lightly blushes. A small tingle ran down his back.

"Well, Thomas and I have a very different opinions on our definitions of 'art'. Not to impugn on your work, sir." Cal says, as he earned a few stifled chuckles from the dinner guests. Jack just simply brushes it aside. Dinner continued, but this time, the conversations were about _Titanic_ related. As sort of a trick Mr. Ismay stands a pencil on a table, to demonstrate the stability of the ship. While this was going on Thomas discreetly shows the many silverwares in front of Jack of what food they need to be used on.

"Of course, the seas are dead calm at the moment, sir." Andrews says.

"All the same, Mr. Andrews. Dead calm or not, there are lots of other ships that will be rolling anyway."

Mr. Andrews: "That's perfectly true. As you say sir, she's as steady as a rock."

Rose went to adjust herself in the chair when she accidentally bumps the table, causing the pencil to fall over. Everyone breaks laughing.

"Someone must have jostled the table." Ismay laughs. "Sorry," Rose says, clearing her throat, then turns her attention to Jack. "And where exactly do you live, Mr. Dawson?"

"Right now, my address is the _R.M.S. Titanic_. After that, I'm on God's good humor."

"And how is it you have the means to travel?" Thomas was ready to eat his food, but instead puts his fork down, sat back in his chair and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I work my way from place to place, you know, on tramp steamers and such. But I won my ticket on _Titanic_ here, at a lucky hand at poker. Very lucky hand."

"All life is a game of luck," Col. Gracie says.

"And do you find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?" Rose asked with a spiteful tone. Margaret gave her a glaring look. Jack, however, did not seemed fazed. He kept his calm composure, and this time Thomas was astonished.

"Well, yes, ma'am. I mean, I got everything I need right here. I got air in my lungs, and a few blank sheets of paper." Thomas looks up, surprised look on his face. Jack continues. "I mean I love waking up in the morning, not knowing what's going to happen..." he took a bite of his biscuit. "...who I'm gonna meet..." he glances back at Thomas, then smiles at him, then looks back at his sister. "...or where I'm gonna wind up. Just the other night I was sleeping under a bridge, and now, here I am, on the grandest ship in the world, having champagne with you fine people." Jack manages to make a round of laughter, as he asks for more champagne. He turns his attention back to his dinner hosts.

"I believe life is a gift, and that you should live it to the fullest, to make each day count." Jack continued, his face taking on a more serious look.

"That's very well said of you." Col. Gracie says, and before he could raise his glass, Thomas pulls on his jacket flaps and stood up, and raises his glass.

"To making each day count." Thomas says.

"Here, here." they agreed, and raises their glasses. Cal seemed to be a little slow in raising his glass, or that he was intentional.

Soon there was laughter as Margaret told stories of her husband.

"Mr. Brown had no idea I'd hidden the money in the stove." she laughs once more. The crowds join in as well. "So he comes home, drunk as a pig, celebrating, and he lights a fire." she continued, and they laugh harder. Thomas had never heard such thing before, as he wipes a tear from his eye, from laughing too hard.

Now dinner had ended, and the men began to rise from their seats. Thomas spoke as softly as he could, hoping Cal or Rose wouldn't hear.

"Now its off to the Smoking Room for their fill on brandies."

As if right on cue, Col. Gracie asks his fellow men. "Won't you join me for an evening of brandy, gentlemen?"

Thomas chuckled softly, as if he heard his cue, then he continued, softly, "Now they retreat into a cloud of smoke to congratulate each other on being the masters of the universe." He shook his head in disgust. Gracie then turns to Jack.

Mr. Ismay spoke first. "Ladies, thank you for the pleasure of your company."

"Joining us, Dawson? Bukater? Well, you don't want to stay out here, with the ladies, do you?" he asks, then laughs.

Cal had his hand on Thomas' back, as if he was already been spoken for, and he was slowly being led away towards the Smoking Room. He then leaned next to Cal and told him softly he'll join him for a minute, just that something had to be taken care of. Cal ruffled Thomas' hair, then whispered something in his ear.

"No thanks, I think I'll be heading back." Jack says, as he looked sadly at Thomas, who was being slowly being led away from the dining room, as Rose kept a close watch on her brother.

"Probably best. It'll be all business and politics, that sort of thing. Wouldn't interest you. Good of you to come." Gracie says, then takes out a cigar from his coat pocket, and puts it in his mouth, before disappearing with the other men, while Rose followed the other women across the dining room. Jack soon took advantage of this. He grabbed Thomas' arm, then hands him a slip of paper, before patting him on his shoulder. He wanted so badly to kiss Thomas, but eventually, he contained his urges to do so.

"Time for my coach to turn back into a pumpkin," Jack says, as he gave Thomas a final handshake. Then he walks off, as Thomas raises an eyebrow, at the slip of paper that Jack had handed to him. He unfurls the paper, inside it read _Make it count; meet me at the clock._ Thomas quickly shot a glance both behind and in front of him. Cal had since disappeared into the Smoking Room, and Rose was continuing with her banter with the other women. Thomas runs the paper between his fingers, until he decided to make it for the Grand Staircase.

Thomas makes his way to the Grand Staircase, as Jack was facing the clock, studying its carved figures within Honor and Glory. As he climbs his way up the sweeping Grand Staircase, Jack slowly turns, and smiles. The clock softly chimes behind them as it indicated 9:00.

"That party was a real drag. I don't know how you were able to handle that stiff, dry humor in there. What do you say we go to a _real_ party?" Thomas had heard of such parties. The grandeur, the raucousness of the steerage passengers he so wanted to be part of. The ethnicity of different people he wanted to hear again, like the first time he wandered down there when he looked for Jack. He gave Jack a playful, half smile, as it gave Jack the tingles once more.

"I'd like that."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Theme song: An Irish Party in Third Class-Gaelic Storm**_

The party down in the third class galley was the most exhilarating feeling that Thomas had ever taken a part in. This party was indeed very alive, compared to the one he was in earlier, where he was just sitting and listening to banter, and that they were doing nothing interesting in particular, just that he only needed to sit at the table, and feigning interest as the men around him talk politics and such, the things he had no interest in. Down here in third-class, no one cared about status, fame, money, or even royalty. Everyone here seemed to enjoy themselves, letting their cares convert to dancing and other fun festivities that the third-class had to offer. He was also shocked that he shared a grand ship with these people as well, but he felt he belonged with this class more than where he was.

Thomas took a seat, next to a drunken man who was also eyeing him intently, thinking he was a female passenger who had come from the upper classes. Like an Irishman he offered his glass, only to fall off his seat. Others laugh at the man, while a couple of men offered a helping hand to the sauced man, and helps him back to his seat. Meanwhile Jack is up on the platform, dancing with a little girl who appeared to be no older than five. There were also a few more on the platform, as he watched two friends twirl with each other, others were clapping with the rhythm of the jig of the Irish music.

"Is it okay for me to put my hand here?" Fabrizio asks Helga, as he places his hand on her waist, and she nodded. "Okay." They both swing around the platform to the jig. Thomas continues to watch them, until a Swede approaches the lone man sitting at the table. He began to ask something to Thomas, to which he replied, "I don't understand you." and continues to watch his 'boyfriend' dancing with a little girl on the platform. It was already hot and stuffy as Thomas had on only his shirt, as he removed both his jacket and vest. Just then Tommy appeared with three glasses of beer, and he offered Thomas one. Thomas takes the beer, and he watched Thomas, contently as he drank his fill. Suddenly, there was a loud crash, and Thomas averted his gaze, as a man was being helped up from his drunken stupor. Another man seated from Thomas was laughing as hard as he can, even slamming his glass down on his table, and the liquid shot out of the glass. He was soon helped back on his feet and was given another round of drinks. Thomas laughed, and continued to clap to the music. Jack and Cora Cartmell continued to dance to the very end.

Soon the music stopped, and everyone cheered, with Fabrizio yelling "Bravo!"

Another jig began to play, and Thomas heard a slight familiar Western beat into the Irish music as it began to start. Jack turns his attention to Cora, telling her, "I'm gonna dance with him now, alright?" pointing to Thomas. She slowly nodded, then he grabs Thomas' hand, trying to pull him up to the platform.

"What?" Thomas says, not comprehending what is happening, as Jack excitedly pulls Thomas from his seat.

"Come on," Jack says, excitedly.

"No, Jack, wait." Thomas yelps, but Jack had a firm grip on Thomas, and he was out of his seat.

They both stood at the platform, and Jack smiled, among the cheering crowd.

"Jack, I can't dance. Not like this." Thomas says, looking down at his clothes.

"We're going to have to get a little closer..." Jack says, smiling, as pulls Thomas closer to his body, "...like this." Thomas felt a little nervous, as he had never gotten close to any one before. His heart began beating even faster now, even before the festivities got started. Jack soon took in Thomas' scent, a mixture of vanilla, soap, but what he noticed was Thomas' lush hair, as he smelled shampoo of sorts, all mixed in with a tinge of cigarette and champagne, and Jack loved it. Meanwhile Cora was a little saddened, as she was forced to watch from the sidelines, and Jack had to dance with a man who looked more beautiful than him. He tells her, "You're still going to be my best girl, Cora." With that, she felt better, and gave him a small smile. Soon, Jack and Thomas were away, jumping to the rhythm of the music.

"I don't know the steps, but let's go with the flow." Jack says, as Thomas tries to keep up. Soon, they were hopping all over the galley, in tune to the music, as Thomas was trying to catch some air, as he was already out of it, but nonetheless, he was enjoying himself, something he never got to do in a long while. Jack soon saw his friend Fabrizio and Helga up on the platform, and he wanted to go up there too.

"No, Jack, wait." Jack pulls Thomas up. With the music playing, he felt like he was in an old western bar again, as the platform had a wooden base. With Jack performing his footwork, it reminded him of an old 1890s style pub, and with music playing, it felt like it had a little bit of western vibe, with the Irish jig mixed in. He also performs his footwork, to the beat of the jig. Thomas lets his hair fall as he performed, then watches Jack perform before he was thrust back into dancing once more.

Meanwhile back in the upper first-class Smoking Room Cal and the other men were engaging in a sort of political discussion, in stark contrast to the fun Thomas was having several decks below, amongst the third-class.

Tommy was engaged in an arm wrestling match with the Swede that tried to talk to Thomas earlier. Thomas grabbed both beers while the men continued to arm wrestled, and handed one to Jack, before he nearly downed the entire glass, while Jack looked on, astonished. Thomas looked at Jack, with a little froth on his lip. He smiled once more, before letting out a loud burp, and a small hiccup escaped, and he seemed to lose his balance.

"You're a beautiful gentleman, and yet you drink like my late father." Jack smiles.

"I might a little rich boy, but I can have the same amount of fun as these people." Thomas says, with a slight slur, and he wipes the foaming froth off from his lips. Then he points at Jack. "Especially with you." he smiled at him, before finally drinking his fill. Soon the Swede wins his round, after knocking both their beers off the table, then looks over at Thomas, as if to challenge him.

"No problem," he says, as Tommy moved out of the way. Thomas rolls up his sleeves, and takes his seat. They both clasped hands. This time, the Swede was having a hard time as Thomas was much stronger than he looked. The Swede was using all his might to overtake Thomas, while the crowd yelled and cheered, and one young woman wiped a sweat from Thomas' brow. Eventually, the Swede got tired, and Thomas wins his round. The Swede flexes his fingers, as the kid in front of him had a vise-like grip. Thomas stands back up, and joins Jack, before someone stumbles into Jack, making him knock over his beer onto Thomas. Thomas gasps and spat out the liquid as Jack led the man away, telling him to get lost. He turns back to Thomas, with a shock look on his face, but Thomas simply laughed it off, then continues to drink his beer as well.

Unbeknownst to Thomas, Mr. Lovejoy was sent to the lower class in search of Thomas. The place below was still hopping, people of various ethnicities gathered around, enjoying themselves to the sounds of Irish music. He finally sees Thomas, his dark hair flinging wildly as he was being whirled around with that vagabond. He had also appeared to misplace his jacket and vest that Cal had bought for him, back in Paris. Since he located Thomas, he felt his job was finished, as he turned to head back to first class.

Thomas wished this gigantic party would never end, but he knew he had to return back to his stateroom, as it was getting a little bit late. A passenger wanted to return the jacket and vest he had been temporarily wearing back to Thomas, but he told the man to keep them, sort of like a gift, and with that he left. Jack soon followed him as well.

 _ **Theme song: Caribbean Blue-Enya**_

Despite the bitterly cold North Atlantic night air hitting the couple Thomas and Jack strolled the boat deck without their coats. They were laughing and talking once more, until they arrived at the First-Class entrance, but they do not enter, not just yet, as they did want the evening to end. It had felt like it just started, but the fun they had below decks, it had indeed went by much faster. Even though the doors were closed they could still hear an orchestra band playing in one of the elegant dining rooms. Thomas leans against one of the lifeboats, as Jack leans against a davit. Jack looks at Thomas, even harder now, as he tries to find the right words.

"You're not one of them, Thomas. There's just no way." Thomas looks at him, as he smiles.

"Like?" Thomas raises an eyebrow, then turns to the endless night sky, as he was still leaning next to the lifeboat.

"You had fun back there. There's no way you're one of the first class. You had the charm, the charisma, that these people lack. Your energy was radiant throughout the night, and there's no way anyone could match that. It...its like you're sent to the wrong recipient, what, with all the fun, not caring, you have it within you." Jack even laughed.

"You even have the strength to take on someone much larger, and seemingly stronger than you, and yet, somehow..." Jack looks down at his own hands.

"Look, a shooting star," Jack looks up in time, as it flew across the endless, starry night sky. Thomas has his hands in his pockets, now standing away from the lifeboats, as he chews on something.

"That was a long one. You know, my father used to say that whenever you saw one, it was a soul going to heaven." Jack says.

"You know, I never heard that one before. That's a great one. Aren't we supposed to make a wish on it?" Thomas pulls out the tiny piece of splint from his mouth, that he had scraped off the side of a lifeboat, and had been using it as a toothpick. Once he was done he throws it overboard, the wind catching the pick, and sends it out to the darkness. Jack suddenly looks at him once more, and they both realized they were standing much closer than they really were. They both had the sudden urge to kiss each other, until suddenly Thomas asks, "What did you wish for?" in his softest voice, as he lightly strokes Jack's cheek.

Jack looked at this beautiful young man sadly, as a huge lump began to form deep in his throat. He swallowed hard, to contain his sadness.

"Something I can't have." He smiles sadly, as his eyes began to tear up. "Good night, Thomas, and thank you."

"No, thank you, for showing me the way." They both exchanged a long, warm embrace, then Thomas heads back into the First Class door, the door closing shut behind him, and he was gone.

Back to his world once more. Jack let his tears fall, as he found someone with a like mind as himself, only he was trapped in a world he despises, and was trying to look for a way out.

Jack finally arrived back to his cabin, as Fabrizio and the Swedes had already turned in for the night. He unties his shoes, then slowly crawls into bed, his tears lightly falling once more. Eventually, he smiles, as he finally falls asleep. So much had happened in one day, yet he enjoyed every second with Thomas. He still remembered his scent from earlier. God he smelled wonderful. He hoped, after all, there would be a future for the both of them, as he drifted off into a dreamful sleep.

The last image he had before finally drifting off to sleep, was the image and the sound of Thomas' laughter, in his soft yet deep voice, and of his subtle dimples.


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas woke up the next morning, with a slight hangover, and the feeling of dread hanging over him. He knew Cal had been looking for him the last night, while he partied hard down with the third class. He slowly trudges out of bed, and into the the nearby washbasin. He washes, as he heard someone knocking on his stateroom door.

"Breakfast is ready, Master Thomas." His own valet, Rudy says, gently knocking before poking his head in. Thomas acknowledges, then smiles, as he dries his face into a towel. Rudy quietly walks into the room, then gave him a light kiss on his lips before leaving. Thomas goes back into his room, then gets ready once more before heading to Cal's private enclosed promenade deck for his breakfast.

Thomas and Cal sat at breakfast in silence, as Rudy poured more tea into Thomas' cup, and stirred in the sugar, before leaving the two men with their breakfast. Cal watches Rudy leave, before proceeding to speak.

"I had hoped you would come to me last night." Cal says, wiping his mouth with a napkin, but Thomas knew Cal was mad, as he bit into his eggs.

"I was tired," Thomas says, as he slowly chewed on his eggs.

"Yes. Your exertions below decks were no doubt exhausting." Cal says, angrily putting down his napkin, and sharply looking at Thomas. Thomas slowly swallowed, before proceeding to drink his tea.

"I see you had that undertaker of a manservant following me." With anger rising from Cal he angrily shoved the table aside, sending with it the breakfast, tea, and orange juice. Thomas soon bolted on his feet, before Cal shoved him against the wall.

"You will never behave like that again! Do you understand?! I will not be made a fool!" he shouted, as he balled his fists, as if to strike Thomas' delicate face with it. Instead, he yelled, then slapped the sides of the wall with the palms of his hands, before storming off back to his room. Rudy comes back in, with a glass of orange juice, as Cal angrily walks past him.

"Why I outta..." Thomas muttered to himself, as he began to clean the mess, but Rudy puts a kind hand on Thomas' shoulders.

"Don't worry about this, Master Thomas. I got this." he says, as he got down on his hands and knees, holding Thomas' delicate face in his hands, and staring into his eyes intently. He then started cleaning up the remaining breakfast off the floor.

* * *

Rose and Thomas were in their staterooms, as they were preparing for church services that was to be held in the same dining room they had eaten in. Thomas helps his sister tie up the corset, as Rose stands in front of the mirror.

"I don't know what has gotten into you, Thomas, but I need you to stop seeing that boy once and for all. He is a steerage passenger, and you know better not to be around those kind of people." Thomas rolls his eyes, but Rose saw and quickly spun around, and holds him by his shoulders, then looks him straight in his eyes, before brushing away his bangs.

"Father wants you to be an heir to his company, and Mr. Hockley is a better suitor for you, as he is a steel tycoon, and is also a wealthy heir of his father. Please, Thomas, make me proud; make both Mother and Father proud. You'll take over his ore mining soon. I don't want anything to happen to my brother." She hugs him, then turns back to the mirror, so Thomas can continue tying the corset. Thomas tried not to be annoyed, as he finally finishes tying his sister's corset, and goes off to his own cabin, gently closing the door behind him.

Cal knocks on the door, and Rose answers. She told him that Thomas was getting ready as well, then knocks on his door.

"In a minute," Thomas yells, more to the mirror, as he straightens out his tie, and tucks it under his vest, then finds his tuxedo, along with his walking stick, before joining Rose and Cal to church in the reception room. Rose gave him a scowling look, as he walked around the ship without his hat on. Thomas replied it wasn't comfortable thing for him to wear.

 _ **Theme song: Eternal Father, Strong to Save**_

Jack made his way back to first class, in the hopes of finding Thomas once more. Mr. Lovejoy keeps a watchful eye especially on Thomas, as inside the large saloon they had their dinner the night before a church service was underway, with Captain Smith leading a group in the hymn _Eternal Father, Strong to Save_. Thomas and Rose were in the middle of the group, as they sing along with the group. Just then Lovejoy notices a commotion brewing at the entry doors. Two stewards have stopped Jack from further approaching the entry ways.

"Look, you're not supposed to be here." a steward tell him, still holding his hand on Jack's chest.

"I was just here last night...don't you remember?" Jack began to plead. He then sees Lovejoy making his way towards them. "He'll tell you all about it."

Lovejoy clears his throat, then began. "Mr. Hockley and Ms. Dewitt Bukater continue to be most appreciative of your assistance. They asked me to give you this in gratitude..." He holds out a stack of a couple of twenty dollar bills. Jack refuses the man's offer.

"I don't want your money...I..." Jack began.

"...and to also remind you that you hold a third class ticket and your presence here is no longer appropriate." Lovejoy continued. Jack sees Thomas' beautiful hair, but he doesn't notice. He is soon escorted out by the stewards, after Lovejoy hands them both the twenties that Jack refused.

"...and see that he stays down there." Lovejoy says, and turns back to Thomas, who doesn't see what is happening behind him, and Lovejoy loved it.

"Yes, sir." They take Jack who was struggling at this point.

"Get off of me!" Jack cried, as he was led away down the Grand Staircase, back to third class.

Thomas, singing the final part of the song: _O hear us when we cry to thee; For those in peril on the sea._ Then looks up from his book to the captain, as their eyes meet.

* * *

Later in the day Cal, Rose, and Thomas, and a small group of passengers takes a tour of the boat deck, with Thomas Andrews leading the group this time, followed by Captain Smith. Thomas was a little worried that the ship carried so little lifeboats, now that he had noticed them more in this daylight. He counted the lifeboats once more.

"Mr. Andrews," Thomas brushes his hair aside, then continues. "I did the math in my head, and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity that you have mentioned earlier...but forgive me, it seems that there are not enough seats for everyone on board..."

"About half, actually. In fact I did put in these new davits, which can take an extra row of boats here." Andrews gestures along the deck. "Unfortunately, it was thought...by some...that the deck would appear...too cluttered, and so I was overruled."

Cal hits one of the side of a lifeboat with his walking stick. "Waste of deck space as it is, on an unsinkable ship!" he grumbles, as Thomas shakes his head. He began to feel a little dread creeping. Meanwhile, Harold Bride makes his way to the small entourage, to Captain Smith. He hands the captain a piece of Marconigram.

"Another ice warning, this time from the _Baltic._ " Bride tells the captain, then he hurries back to the Marconi wireless room, as Thomas watches on. Smith opens the paper, quickly reads the contents, then nonchalantly places it in his pocket. He gives a nod of reassurance, to Thomas and his tour group.

"Not to worry. Its quite normal for this time of the year. In fact, we're speeding up. I've just ordered the last four boilers lit." Andrews gave a scowling look at the captain, as he told him earlier that he shouldn't push the engines hard until they were properly broken in. Officer Lightoller steps past the group, and makes his way to First Officer Murdoch.

"Did you ever find those glasses for the lookouts?"

"No, I haven't seen them since Southampton. They were in a box, but its locked, and I don't have a key to it."

Back to the group, Mr. Andrews continues, then puts a reassuring hand on the young man's firm shoulders. "Sleep soundly, young Thomas. I have built you a great ship. One that is strong and true. She's the ultimate lifeboat you'll ever need." Andrews continues on with the tour, while Thomas stayed back for a little while, looking over once more at the lifeboats. He tried to let Mr. Andrews words sink into his head, and that everything will be alright. He was about to catch up with the group when someone grabbed his arm and dragged him into the gym, while gagging him. Once inside Jack shushes him, not before noticing a gym instructor looking at the men from afar. Thomas straightens himself out, then pulls down on his coat.

"Jack, I'm sorry, but I can't see you anymore." Thomas turns to go, but this time Jack has a firm grip on his arm.

"Thomas, I need to talk to you. You're the most amazing person I have ever met. You're very beautiful, talented, strong and under all that, you're pure-hearted. You're the most amazing guy I have ever known-"

"Jack, I-I..."

"No wait! Let me try again. You're amazing... and I know I have nothing to offer you, Thomas. I know that. I'm worried about you, and I have already seen that you're not like the others of the first class. I want you to continue to live the life you had, like at that party last night. I can't turn away without knowing that you're going to be alright." Jack was beginning to feel the tears come, and he let out a shaky breath, like he was going to cry at any moment. He sniffed, before he continued. "Look Thomas, all I want to know is if you're going to be okay?"

Thomas thought long and hard, before coming up with an answer.

"I'll be okay, really."

"Don't you see? If you don't break out soon you're going to die inside. You might be strong outside, but inside, that fire burning inside you, it will slow to a crackle, until they become smoldering ashes; that dream you wanted to be free, they will destroy it. They will put that water over that flame, and your dreams of ever escaping again will fizzle, and you will become nothing. That thing I love about you most, will leave in a cloud of smoke."

"You can't do anything about this Jack. It is what it is." Thomas could also feel his eyes burning with tears.

 _ **Theme song: A Life so Changed-James Horner**_

"You're right. Only you can save yourself." Jack felt a lump beginning to form in his throat.

"I have to go now..." Thomas storms out of the gymnasium, as Jack watches him leave through the ripple-glass window. He put his head on the wall, and wept silently.

Thomas sat back in his stateroom, listening to Cal and Rose argue in the next room over. He wasn't particularly paying attention to what the argument was, his mind was going back to what Jack had told him earlier back in the gymnasium. He laid back down on the giant bed, as he tried to give it some thought. He must have fallen asleep for some time, until he was awaken to a sound of a door slam. He slowly sat back up, and he decided to do what was best for him. He felt awful, as he thought Jack would no longer be with him once and for all, since that small argument, and he would have to settle for Cal. Even if Jack didn't want to be with him anymore, he had to find out for himself. Jack was right, and he would have to do something, and it had to be now, or never. He put on his long overcoat, took a deep breath, and left his stateroom to look for Jack, even if he was mad at him for earlier.

 _ **Theme song: An Ocean of Memories-James Horner**_

Thomas peered out of his cabin, then closing the door. He stood against the wall, as his stomach began to feel heavy, like he had eaten rocks. A feeling of dread began creeping up on him.

 _"What if Jack doesn't want to see me anymore? What if he jumped off the ship after what happened?"_ Thomas manage to shake those thoughts out of his head, then brushing his hair away from his face. With a deep breath, he stepped out of his cabin once more, and to face his fears, even if Jack wanted him out of his life. Thomas walked throughout the corridors of the first class part of the ship. He arrives at the Grand Staircase, and with a deep breath, he makes his way up to the boat deck. Thomas pulled the flaps of his jacket, as it began to get cold. He eventually arrived to the bow, where Jack was leaning against the railing, looking forlorn, and looking off into the sunset, the wind blowing into his gorgeous, dirty blond hair. Inhaling deep, Thomas slowly walked over to Jack.

"Hello, Jack." he says in his quietest voice, which startled Jack out of his hypnotic state. But when he saw Thomas, his eyes lit up, and smiled.

"I changed my mind." Jack takes the beautiful sight of Thomas, his cheeks turning red from the cold wind, his eyes sparkling, and his dark hair billowing wildly over his eyes. He continued, "I thought about what you said, and I..." Jack puts a finger to Thomas' lips, and shushes him.

"Shh. Come here." He grabs ahold of Thomas' hand, and he leads him to the front of the bow.

"Close your eyes." He closes his eyes, but he can't help but feel a bit nervous. What was Jack planning with him this time? Revenge? Push him overboard? Meanwhile Jack gently helps him forward, and helps him up the railing, all the while standing right behind him the whole time.

"Step up the railing. Keep your eyes closed. No peeking."

"I'm not." Jack takes two of Thomas' hands and slowly raises them, until he is standing with his arms outstretched on each side of his body, while guiding him along the way. Thomas follows along, until Jack holds him at his small waist, while Thomas' arms stay outstretched, like wings.

"Do you trust me?" Jack asks, in his quietest voice, into Thomas' ear, as he climbed his way up the railing as well, as he manages to balance them both. His breath tickled in his ear, and he began to be tingly once more.

"I trust you." Thomas whispered.

"Okay, open them." Thomas opens his eyes, then gasps. It had felt like there was nothing beneath him, as he appeared to have a wide, clear view of the North Atlantic all around. It felt like they weren't riding in a ship, and instead it appeared that it was just the two of them, soaring majestically over the North Atlantic, as the waters rushed beneath them, and the wind blowing in his face. He was greeted by the painting-like of the evening sun setting that casts an orange glow all around them. It was too much for Thomas, as he knew he was flying, and it left him speechless. He closes his eyes once more, feeling himself floating weightless far above the sea. He smiles, then leans back, as he gently presses his back against Jack's chest. He pushes forward slightly against him.

Slowly Jack raises his hands, outstretched, until they meet Thomas', as their fingertips gently touch. Their fingers soon intertwine with each other. Slowly, Jack places Thomas' hands and brings them down to his chest, as he was embracing him from behind. Thomas slowly turns his head until his lips are near Jack's.

Jack carefully leaned his head forward, and looks deeply into Thomas' dark brown eyes. He couldn't get enough of them. He loved every part about Thomas' facial features. He had a beautiful smile, a delicate, slightly upturned nose, the perfect brows, and his nearly square jawline. His adams apple bobbed as Thomas swallowed. Jack leaned in even closer, and before anyone knew it, Thomas felt the soft lips coming from Jack, to his own.

Together, they locked lips, getting lost without all the cares around them. Thomas felt the warmth radiating throughout, as he surrendered himself to Jack, to the emotion, to the inevitable. They continued kissing, slowly, and with building passion.

Up in the crow's nest, one lookout nudges to his mate, then point at the couple below, who were still engaged in their passionate kissing at the bow.

"Wish I had those bleedin' glasses." Frederick Fleet says, as the _Titanic_ continually steams through the Atlantic, full steam ahead, into the orange hue sunset, with Thomas and Jack 'flying' over the Atlantic.

* * *

 _A/N I just realized, after writing this, the last song is nearly **eight minutes** in length, so you're going to have to find the right part of the song to match what the characters are doing on the bow. Please read and review._


	6. Chapter 6

Thomas and Jack both make their way back down through the ship's corridors, to Thomas' first-class stateroom, where he shares part of the room with Rose and Mr. Hockley, with each having their own lavish private rooms. He soon makes his way to his own private room, while Jack takes in the magnificence of the room. He sets his drawing utensils and sketchpad down on a nearby table, as then continually takes in the beauty of the room.

"Will this light do? Don't we all need good lighting?" Thomas asks, as if from a distance, as the walls muffle his voice between him and Jack. Jack puts on his best mock French accent.

"' _Zat_ ' is true. I am not used to working in such ' _orrible_ ' conditons." Thomas giggles, as Jack runs a finger over the fireplace mantle. He then sees the paintings that were neatly stacked on a table. He crouches besides one of the paintings.

"Monet," Jack runs a caressing finger over the canvas, as if trying to recreate the painting with his fingers. Thomas peers his head in, eyebrow raised.

"You know him?"

"Know him? Isn't he great...the use of colors?" Jack runs his fingers over the painting once more. Meanwhile Thomas goes into Cal's room, where he walks into the adjoining walk-in closet, and walks up to a green safe perched atop a dresser. Jack sees him as he begins to work out the combination to the safe. Jack enters the room, and slowly walks behind Thomas.

"Cal insists on carting around this hideous thing." Thomas says, as the safe made a loud " _CLUNK!"_

"Should I be expecting him anytime soon?" Jack asks, with a hint of worry, as Thomas pulls out a box out of the safe.

"I don't think so. Not as long as the cigars and brandies hold out." He turns around, and their eyes meet. Thomas slowly opens the box, and slowly pulls out the necklace, then holds it out to Jack, who then takes it, even more nervously now. He hasn't worn the thing since the first night it was given to him. It had felt very heavy and cold against his neck, but in his hand, it was even more heavy.

 _ **Theme song: The Portrait-James Horner**_

"What is it? A sapphire?" Jack looks at the thing with astonishment.

"A diamond...a very rare diamond." Jack continues to gaze at it. Thomas soon let out a deep breath, more of a nervous breath.

"I want you to draw me, like those French girls in your book, but as the guy I am." he says, then holds up the _Heart of the Ocean_. "Wearing only this." Jack looks up at Thomas, surprised. Thomas walks back into his room, then looks at himself in the mirror, as he was tired of complying with his sister and Mr. Hockley, as he wanted to do something different. Tonight, he was going to let loose, as he ruffled his hair, and changed into that soft kimono that was given to him, and puts on the heavy necklace. Meanwhile, Jack gets out the chaise lounge, and sets it in front of the chair he will be sitting in, and soon gets his supplies ready, then sharpens his pencils, before opening his sketchbook. Jack looks up, just as Thomas appeared from his room, in his kimono outfit, and pants.

"The last thing I need is someone drawing me as some sort of a doll." He hands Jack a dime. "I expect what I want. As a paying customer."

With a beating heart, he backs away, then slowly drops his robe, letting it fall to the floor like a feather, revealing a lightly muscled chest and stomach. Jack was very nervous, as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair, then nervously points to the chair, as Thomas lowers himself in the chaise lounge that Jack had set up earlier.

"Uh-uh...put your arms up, like this..." Jack tries to control his movements, as he was very nervous. He motions Thomas on how pose. "Bend your leg like that...yeah." He swallows, then continued. "And lower your head. That's it...Eyes to me.." Jack peers over his book, then gets his pencil, before dropping it, as he was shaking uncontrollably now. He nervously laughs, as he gets his pencil, then adjusts himself in the chair, before finally getting to work.

"I believe you are blushing, _Monsieur Artiste_. I can't imagine _Monsieur_ Monet blushing like this." Thomas says, as Jack smiled lightly, and notices his cheeks were becoming red. Jack begins to sweat, and with his heart pounding even more he begins his drawing, first starting with the rough outlines of Thomas, then he slowly fills in the details as he rubs charcoal into his paper. His eyes are intense, as he looks over the edge of the sketchpad, as Thomas couldn't help but be a little silly.

"So serious." he says, making Jack smile even more.

"Please, no more movement." Jack says, as he peers over his sketchbook, continually sketching, his facial features becoming even more intense, as the details of the drawing began to pop with life, with each stroke of the pencil and charcoal filling the details of Thomas' torso and his heavy jewel around his delicate neck.

"Sorry." Thomas says, as he shifted a little in the lounge, and licks his lips.

Despite his intense nervousness, he moves with surety over his paper, filling in strokes that would be forever be in Jack's sketchbook, for all of time.

He finally dates the drawing: April 14th, 1912 followed by his initials, while Thomas looks over his shoulder, then Jack blows the remaining charcoal off the paper, before closing it. He hands the sketchpad to Thomas, and they lock lips together once more.

* * *

Thomas makes his way back to Cal's room, after changing out of the kimono and into his regular clothes. He scribbles something on the _Titanic_ 's stationary, before placing Jack's sketchpad with the drawing, the note, and the necklace back into the safe. He closes the door, then spins the combination, before leaving once more.

In the First class smoking room, Cal engages in yet another pointless political talk, as Lovejoy enters the room. Cal sees him, then gets up, as Lovejoy makes his way across the room.

"None of the stewards nor his own valet have seen Thomas." Lovejoy says, as Cal slowly balls his fists again. He spoke in a low but forceful voice.

"This is ridiculous, Lovejoy. We're on a ship for God's sake! Find him!" Cal seethed.

"Yes, sir." Lovejoy obeyed, as he tugged at his jacket, then leaves the smoking room.

 _Titanic_ makes her way across the eerily still and calm sea, under a moonless night, as she steams at a healthy 24 knots. Her lights blaze brightly over the dark sea, reflecting it through the surface, against a starlit canvas. Her knifelike bow cuts through the still sea, making splashes alongside the graceful ship. Up in the bridge, Captain Smith peers out to the continuing blackness, as Hitchens steers the ship straight. Lightoller also looks out the continuous blackness as the ship steams through the North Atlantic.

"I don't think I have ever seen such a flat calm, in my 24 years at sea." Lightoller says, as Smith stirs his lemon in his tea, and nods in agreement.

"Yes. Like a mill pond. Not a breath of wind to be felt. Well, I'm off. Maintain speed and heading, Mr. Lightoller."

"Aye, aye, sir." Lightoller says, as the captain makes his way to his cabin. Before Smith entered his cabin, he turned around.

"Oh, and wake me of course, if anything becomes in the slightest degree doubtful." With that, he was gone, as the door closes.

Back in the stateroom Jack was laying on Thomas' lap, as he played with Jack's hair, while he admired the ceiling above them. Suddenly they both sat up, upon hearing the key entering the lock. Before Thomas could react to what was happening Jack grabbed Thomas' hand and waltz him into the next room. The lock turns, and Lovejoy enters the seemingly empty room. Thomas gently but quickly shoves Jack into another room, just as Jack says, "My drawings!" Thomas bit his lower lip, as he tried to gently close the door, but the lock had snapped, attracting Lovejoy's attention to the sound. He followed where the sound appeared to come, and entered there. With a hand in his jacket pocket Lovejoy entered inside, but that room had nobody in there once more. Meanwhile Thomas and Jack were already in the corridors, with Thomas leading the way to the B deck foyer. They were already halfway to the foyer when Lovejoy exited out of the room. He then sees Thomas and Jack, just as they both turned back once more.

 _ **Theme song: Rakish Paddy (the winning ticket)**_

"Run!" Thomas yells, as they both playfully run to the elevators, as they surprised a few gentlemen and ladies along the way. They soon make it to the Grand Staircase, as Thomas tries to stop but he kept sliding on the slippery floor, and almost nearly falling backward, while Jack held his hand so he wouldn't fall backward. They make it to an elevator, as the operators were completely shocked. Thomas shoves Jack inside, then he grabs the bars of the gates closed.

"Take us down!" Jack pants, as the confused operator is told what to do. Lovejoy soon arrives, just as the elevators begin their descent to the lower decks. He slams his hand at the bars of the gates, just as Thomas breaks completely from his gentleman-like and makes a rude gesture, which makes Jack stifle a laugh, and looks at Thomas even more. The operator looks at Thomas, as he was shocked, as he brushed his hair from his eyes. Lovejoy makes his way down the flight of stairs, until he finally ends up in F deck foyer. He rounds the corner, just as the elevator begins its ascent back to the upper decks. He then scans the foyer around him, as Thomas and Jack rounds another corridor, after Thomas purposefully runs into a man pushing a cart full of dishes, and scatters everything in the process.

"Keep going, I got it." the man says, as they both laugh on. Soon, Lovejoy enters the corridor, as Jack and Thomas hid in one of the corridors, watching him through the tiny glass in the door. Soon Lovejoy sees them through the glass, and chases after the couple once more, through the corridors, as Jack rounds a blind corner, past a third class passenger smoking in the hall. There was one door, and Thomas opens, shoving Jack inside and closing it, then finally deadlocking it. Lovejoy soon runs to the door, only it had locked moments before he arrived, and slams his hand to the door.

Inside the roaring fan room, Thomas and Jack look at each other, as Thomas looks down into the steaming ladder in front of him, while Jack held his hands to his ears.

"Now what!?" yelled Jack, over the noises. Thomas looks down once more, as he had one hand covering his ear.

"We go down!" Thomas points down, then leads the way, and Jack followed.

They made their way into a boiler room, amongst the men pushing a wheelbarrow full of coal. Others were shoveling coal into the roaring furnaces, as it powered the steaming behemoth they were all in. The place was hot, as Jack and Thomas looked around, with awe. Suddenly a man walked up to them.

"What are you two doing down here? You shouldn't be down here...it could be dangerous! Oy!" Jack grabs Thomas' shirt collar, who was still smiling, as they made the boiler rooms into a sort of a playground, running amongst the still amazed and surprised men working the hot furnaces. Soon Thomas runs backwards, as Jack watches the playful Thomas with awe. He claps his hands, then points to the men, as if congratulating them.

"Don't mind us...You're doing a great job." Thomas says, then he swung back around, nearly tripping over a pile of coal, and almost running into a man pushing a wheelbarrow full of coal, that he was going to dump into the pile. Jack pulls Thomas in time, as they continued to run past the stokers and trimmers of the ship. They stopped near a watertight bulkhead, out of sight of the workers, in their silhouette figures behind glowing flames from the furnaces. With the roar of the furnaces behind them, Jack takes the beautiful sight of Thomas, panting, and sweat glistening his face and neck. He pushes Thomas' matted hair and goes in for a passionate kiss, and are soon lost into the passionate, steamy darkness, kissing away their cares, while Jack pushes Thomas into the bulkhead, as they both kissed with even deep passion than before, and Jack unbuttons his shirt, putting his hands on Thomas' firm chest.

Soon they arrive into the cargo hold, as Jack began to shiver from the cold, but somehow Thomas, as thin as he was, managed to brave the cold, as they walked among the various crates and stacked boxes in the barely lit cargo hold. They arrived to a burgundy colored Renault touring car, as Thomas sweeps his hand along the lines of the car, before Jack could clear his throat. Thomas walks up to the door, and opens it.

"After you." Thomas says, gesturing Jack to enter, then closing the door, then he makes his way to the driver's seat. He playfully honks the horn.

"Where to, _Monsieur_?" Thomas asks, turning his head. Jack tried to fumble with the window. Eventually he got it open, then says.

"To the stars." Jack whispered as combed Thomas' hair over his ear, then drags him effortlessly into the back seat, through the opening. They soon join each other in the back seat, as Thomas adjusts himself in the leather interior. They passionately kiss once more, as Jack caresses Thomas' cheek, cherishing every moment they had together.


	7. Chapter 7

The freighter _S.S. Californian_ steams along the North Atlantic route, a bit of ways from _Titanic_ , before crews spot ice fields in their direct path.

"Ice ahead, sir!"

Charles Groves, third officer on the _Californian_ , takes notice. Soon, Captain Lord looks over, and tells Groves to stop engines. Soon he joins Captain Lord, as they look out into the dark horizon from the bridge.

"That's field ice, Mr. Groves. I'm not trying to find my way around that until daylight."

"Shall I report it, sir?" Groves asks.

"Yes." Lord says, as he continually looks into the horizon, as he isn't risking running his ship into unforgiving ice fields that were in front of him.

Electrical currents jump a gap as senior wireless operator Jack Phillips sends a message to a place called Cape Race, now within the range of the _Titanic_. His assistant, junior wireless operator Harold Bride, looks at the piling stack of Marconigrams that are sent in by the ship's purser. He picks up one of the messages, and reads it.

"Look at this one. 'He wants his private train to meet 'im'. La dee da." Bride reads, then continues. "We'll be up all bloody night on this lot." as he puts down the papers.

"You'll be up all bloody night on that lot." Phillips fired back, and smiles, just as the purser comes in with another stack of Marconigrams in his hands. Bride shakes his head, as Phillips yelps, as the freighter _S.S. Californian_ beeps in, which is at a close proximity to _Titanic_.

"Bloody hell!" he takes his headphones off, and listens, as wireless operator Cyril Evans on board the _Californian_ sends warnings about the icebergs, as they had stopped earlier.

"It's that idiot on the _Californian_..."

"Tell 'em to sod off." Bride says, as Phillips turns back to his machine.

"I'll do more than that." as he angrily fires off a message, followed by, "Keep out! Shut up! I'm working Cape Race!"

Back on the _Californian_ , Evans takes his headphones off as the beeping of the sparks become deafening.

"Arrogant bastard! I try to warn 'em about the ice and he tells me to 'shut up'. And listen to that spark. He must be right on top of us. Now he's calling Cape Race again."

"What's he sending to Cape Race?" Groves asks.

Evans: "More private stuff. Poker. Business. Good. Al." he sighs. "How 'bout that? Well, its time I signed off and get a bit of shut-eye." he gets up from his chair and soon shuts off his generator, before turning in for the night. Groves makes his way back on deck, as the growlers are nearing the ship.

 _Titanic_ steams through the calm, glassy water under a beautiful moonless night sky. Up on the crow's nest are the two lookouts, as they try to brave the cold North Atlantic.

"Its bloody cold! You know, I can smell ice, you know? When its near..." Fleet says, shivering from the icy wind.

"Bollocks!" Lee says, and almost scoffs, but he shakes his head in disgust.

"Well, I can..."

Several decks below, in the cargo hold, Jack and Thomas continue their snuggling in the back seat of the burgundy Renault, but no clothes are taken off. Jack has his feet kicked up on the seat in front of him, and has Thomas' head on his lap, as this time Jack plays and tousles with Thomas' soft hair. Thomas looks up, and puts his finger on Jack's chin, and runs it down his neck. Jack's spine gets tingly, as Thomas slowly runs his fingers down his neck, as if he feels a bit ticklish, and Thomas smiles, as he thought he got Jack's secret ticklish spot. Jack soon bent down, his thick, soft blond hair tickling Thomas' cheek, as he goes in for another passionate kiss. Before long, they are on top of each other, but still fully clothed.

"You're trembling..." Jack says.

"I-I'm fine...its okay." Thomas lays his head down on Jack's chest. "I can feel your heart beating..." Jack hugs Thomas' head to his chest, holding him even closer, as if to protect him at all costs, and that he will do, will all his heart. He strokes Thomas' hair once more, smelling them. This time, it smelled of strawberries and a hint of vanilla. Despite his small body Jack could feel the warmth as it radiated off of Thomas. Thomas could feel the rough hands that Jack also had; hard-working hands, but also, an artist's hands; gentle and caressing.

Cal arrives back to his first class stateroom, before arriving to his safe. He works the combination, and opens. He sees a sketchbook, and proceeds to pull it out, and flip through them. Cal sees mostly French women, in the nude, until he comes to page that Jack had drawn. It made him furious. Inside, was Thomas' portrait, half-nude, and only wearing his _Heart of the Ocean,_ with tousled hair, and his eyes even more intense than before, as if burning through. Cal also sees the note that it had fallen out of the book. It read: ' _Now you can keep us both locked in your safe. Thomas_.' Cal's face is twisted in a furious rage, as he takes the drawing and the note in both hands as if to rip the offending piece. He almost starts, until he stops himself in time.

"I have a better idea." Cal says.

Back down in the cargo hold a stoker leads two stewards, as he points to where Jack and Thomas had gone to. The stewards move off into the holds, as they shine their beams throughout the cargo hold. One of the stewards see the car's door slightly ajar. He points, and slowly makes their way to the open door. He whips open the door.

"Got'cha!" he shouted, shining the light inside, only to get an empty seat instead.

 _ **Theme song: Hard a Starboard-James Horner**_

Thomas and Jack emerged from one of the crew quarter's door, and they were laughing very hard at the prank Thomas had left for the stewards.

"Did you see the look on their faces..." Jack laughed, until Thomas puts a finger to his mouth. Meanwhile, in the crow's nest, upon hearing the loud commotion coming from below, they peer down to see the two men in the well deck, the same ones they saw from the other day, as they embraced each other. Jack and Thomas stands in each others arms, as their breath blows around in the now cold Atlantic air, but they both don't feel the cold.

"When this ship docks, I'm getting off with you." Thomas says, his arms still around Jack's neck, and puts his head on Jack's forehead.

"This is crazy." he says.

"I know. It doesn't make a lick of sense, and that's why I trust it." Jack pulls Thomas in and kisses him even harder now.

Back up on the crow's nest, Fleet nudges his lookout mate, and points down.

"Would you look at that?"

Lee: "They're a bloody sight warmer than we are."

Fleet pushes his mate away from him, as he tries not to copy the men below them.

"Well, if that's what it takes for us to get warm, I'd rather not, if its all the same to you, alright?" and they both laugh it off, and before long, Fleet loses his happy face, as he looks forward. He takes a double look, and this time, all color from his face drains away. From his point of view, the deadly iceberg looms in front of the ship's prow. Fleet feels for the bell, and rings it three times. Thomas looks up towards the crow's nest, but Jack brings his head back down, while still kissing him with growing passion.

"Bugger me!" He reaches past Lee to get to the bridge telephone, and waits. Inside the bridge, the telephone rings, and the helmsman looks behind him, but is helpless, as he can't leave his post.

"Pick up, you bastards!" Fleet seethed. Sixth officer Moody soon walks into the bridge, with a cup of steaming tea in his hand. He flips the earpiece down and flips the switch.

"Is there anyone there?!" Fleet asks.

Moody: "Yes. What did you see?"

"Iceberg right ahead!" Fleet yells into the mouthpiece.

"Thank you." Soon Murdoch would begin to move, as he runs to the bridge, just as Moody comes out, then tells him' Iceberg right ahead!" and soon they both yell to the helmsman, "Hard a' starboard!" Unfortunately, he turns the giant wheel to port. Murdoch then runs into the telegraph room, and starts ringing to 'Full Astern'. Moody yells from a distance as Hitchens still turns the giant wheel, and slowly, the giant rudder behind the ship slowly moves.

"Turn! Turn smartly!"

Down in the engine room, Chief Engineer Bell is checking on his steaming snack he left on a hot manifold when the bell on the telegraph rings. He looks at the thing, then double takes.

'Full Astern' is pointed. He drops his fresh off the manifold piping hot snack, yelling to all engineers. "Full astern!"

Back on the bridge, Hitchens still turns the wheel, when suddenly, it hits a bump stop.

"Hard over!" he yelled.

"Helm's hard over, sir!" Moody yelled, as Murdoch runs back outside, to check to see if the ship is moving in the intended direction. Soon the telegraphs ring once more. In the engine room, engineers and greasers run like madmen as they scramble to close valves and to slow the mighty propeller shafts to a stop.

"Bring that steam down! Bring it down!" Bell yells from a distance. In boiler room 6, the man that yelled to Jack and Thomas earlier in the evening, Frederick Barrett, chats with an officer, when a red light begins to blink, followed by a STOP indicator.

"Shut all the dampers! Shut them!" Soon, the boiler rooms are in a frenzy, as they dropped coals, and soon, the room is in a rhythm, as stokers close dampers, to extinguish any fires in the furnaces. Back in the engine room Bell yells at an engineer, as he was bringing down the steam pressure, as the giant propellers begin to slow. When the propellers were slow enough, the chief engineer yells. "Engage the reversing engines!" which jolted the ship, neither Thomas nor Jack notice anything amiss. The propellers begin their reverse spin, as they try to bring the behemoth to a stop.

The iceberg continues to loom over the ship, as it turns very slowly to port.

"Why aren't they turning?!" Fleet asks with anxiety. Back below at the bridge Murdoch asks, "Is it hard over?"

"Yes, its hard over! It is, sir!" Moody says, as the ship ever turns so slowly, to prevent a catastrophe. An officer at the bow keeps watch as the berg looms overhead, as the ship seems to turn away from danger, but the officer soon notices something wrong. The ship was still too close, and he runs away, yelling, "Its going to hit!"

Soon _Titanic_ runs into the berg, scraping its sides. Jack and Thomas breaks from their intense kissing.

"What the..." Thomas asks, as he felt the ship continue to shudder under their feet. Thomas soon looks up, and sees the growler sail right past the _Titanic_. His eyes grew wide with horror, and his mouth dropped, then he sees something rolling down the iceberg, until he realized...

"Get back!" Thomas yells, as he pushes Jack out of harm's way. Pieces of the ice rains down on the deck from the resulting vibration. It strikes a few passengers who were unlucky to be in the path of the incoming ice. Jack was petrified as the ship continued to steam past the iceberg, unbeknownst to them, the damage was done down below.

In the boiler rooms there is a thunderous crash, followed by booms, until suddenly, water begins gushing into the wounded hull. Barrett is nearly swept off his feet as the water splashes throughout the room, and sizzling the boilers, burning some of the stokers in the process. Murdoch soon springs into action, as he runs back inside the wheelhouse, to close the watertight doors.

The large heavy doors begins to come down, along with the alarm ringing, as Barrett soon takes in what is happening all around.

"Come on! Let's go! Get under the doors! They're closing the doors! Get out!" Barrett yelled, as the men sloshed their way through the water logged boiler room.

"Go lads! Go!" he instructed, then he made his escape, just before the large iron door finally closed, leaving only one person behind.

Jack and Thomas runs to the starboard rail just in time to see the berg run along the remaining side of the ship. Other passengers begin to notice the large growler moving past, dangerously close to the ship from their perspective. Back up in the crow's nest Fleet turns back to Lee.

"Oh my God," he panted, as he looks back at the now distant killer berg, hiding back in the darkness, as if retreating to await the ship's final fate, then back to Lee. "That's a close shave, wasn't it?" he asked. Lee grabbed Fleet, disgruntled.

"Smell ice, can you? Bleedin' Christ!" Lee lightly shove Fleet. Back at the forward well deck Jack looks for the iceberg, while Thomas peers dangerously over the rail, as if trying to look for the damage caused by the berg. A passenger grabs Thomas' coattail, to keep him from going overboard. Jack joins him, also trying to look for any signs of damage. Thomas brushes his hair from his eyes, as Jack locks eyes with Thomas, and he had a worried expression.

"Let's just hope its a scrape or something minor." Thomas reassures, but deep down, he could feel something was wrong, much worse.

"I agree. It didn't seem like much of a bump. I'm sure we're okay." he agrees, also brushing his hair away from his eyes.

In the bridge, Captain Smith rushes into the room, throwing on his uniform.

"What was that, Mr. Murdoch?" he asked.

"An iceberg, sir. I put her hard a starboard and run the engines full astern, but its too close. I tried to port 'round it, but she hit..."

"Close the watertight doors." Smith ordered.

"The doors are closed, sir." Murdoch followed Smith to the starboard cab wing, where he peered over the side of the ship, before proceeding to look towards the bow, where Jack and Thomas were standing, as Thomas examines the piece of ice he had in his hand.

"Touch." Thomas says, his hair coyly covering his right eye, and holding the ice in front of him. Jack touches the frozen ball of ice before he quickly withdrew his hand with a yelp. Thomas laughed, then slowly puts his tongue to the ice.

"You're going to get stuck to it." Jack chuckled, as Thomas slowly took the ice off his tongue, before chucking it back to the sea, and watches it float next to the ship.

"Find the carpenter! Get him to sound the ship!" Smith says, still watching as Thomas brushes his hair away from his right eye, then their eyes meet again.

"Yes, sir!" Murdoch says, then he disappeared into the ship.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N Whoo! Five reviews. This was supposed to be a little-bitty one-shot, but let's see where this goes.**_

 _ **Thanks** **,** **FireAngel375. It is a slight retelling of the movie, and the characters are swapping roles to make things work.**_

 _ **And to all the readers, thanks for reading and reviewing.**_

 _ **And now, back to**_ **Titanic.**

* * *

Fabrizio jumps off from his top bunk onto the water logged floor. He flips on the light, awakening his Swedish roommates as his feet were soaked with cold Atlantic slowly seeping in. He opens the door, and sees Tommy and a few passengers running through the hallways.

"Come on! We've got to get the hell out of here!" he yelled, as he lugs around his meager belongings, along with a few passengers who were suddenly awakened from their slumber.

Up in the first-class corridors, passengers check out of their rooms to see what is going on. A steward comes along, as he tries to reassure the passengers that all is well.

"Why have all the engines stopped? I felt a shudder?" A woman asks. A steward turns to her.

"I shouldn't worry, ma'am. We've likely thrown a propeller blade; that's the shudder you felt. May I bring you anything?" Soon Mr. Andrews walks past them very fast, carrying his plans as he was called to the captain's bridge as soon as possible.

In the well deck passengers kick around a block of ice and laughing, as if making a game of sorts. A third class passenger had pulled Thomas in and was part of the group, as the leader who kicked the ice first began to make up his own house rules. Jack dragged Thomas out of the group, and put his arm around his neck as he was led away from the rowdy group. Soon, Thomas led the way up the stairs, back into the upper classes, before being stopped by the captain and Andrews, who was clearly unnerved at what was happening to his beloved ship. The conversations he heard between Andrews and the officers made Thomas' blood run cold.

"Boiler Room 6 is flooded eight feet above the plate and the mail hold is worse. She's all buckled in the forward hold."

"Can you shore up?" Smith asks.

"Not unless the pumps get ahead." one of the officer says, as they made their way past Thomas and Jack. Jack wrapped his arms tightly around Thomas' waist, and laid his chin on his shoulder.

"Have you seen the damage in the mail hold?" one of the officers asks.

"No, she's already under water."

"This is bad." Jack says, after what they had witnessed earlier that night. Thomas reaches his hand around and puts it behind Jack's head.

Back down the steerage corridors, Fabrizio and Tommy made their way through the crowded corridors, to get quickly away from the rising flood waters as fast as they can. Other passengers also brought with them their meager belongings, some of which were soaked with water.

"If this is the direction the rats are runnin', that's good enough for me!" Tommy says, as Fabrizio catches up, agrees with him.

Mr. Ismay makes his way down the corridors in his robe and slippers, as he tries to figure out why the ship had just stopped out of the blue. A steward tries to coax the passengers back into their rooms, assuring them that all is fine, and that they will be on their way soon.

In the chart room Andrews unfurls his plans on the desk, panting, as he was clearly unnerved.

"Water, fourteen feet above the keel in ten minutes. In the forepeak, and all three holds, and in Boiler Room 6."

"That's right, sir." The carpenter agrees.

"When can we get under way, dammit?!" Ismay asks impatiently.

"That's five compartments!" Andrews fired at Ismay, then turns to the captain. "She can stay afloat, with her first four compartments breached. But not five. Not five." He then looks down at his plans. "She goes down by the head. The water will spill over the tops of the bulkheads. At E deck. From one to the next, back and back. There's no stopping it."

Captain Smith points to the plans. "The pumps-"

"The pumps buy you time, in minutes only. From this moment, no matter what you do... _Titanic_...will founder."

"But this ship can't sink." Ismay began, but Andrews cuts in once more.

"She's made of iron, sir. I assure you, she can. And she will. It is a mathematical certainty." he looks back once more at his plans.

"How much time?" Smith finally asks, as the room got eerily quiet.

With uncertainty, Andrews finally gives his answers, as he knew over half of the passengers wouldn't survive the night in the frigid temperatures in the water below. Even the captain knew this. "An hour...two at most."

"And how many people are on board, Mr. Murdoch?" Smith finally asks.

Murdoch answers with uncertainty in his voice. "Two-thousand, two-hundred souls on board, sir."

"I believe you may get your headlines, Mr. Ismay." Smith says, looking back at the distraught Ismay.

Jack, still holding onto Thomas' waist as they slowly make their way through the corridors full of confused people wondering what has happened, as a few passengers began to even ask Thomas what has truly happened. Jack only shushes Thomas in his ear as they silently walk through the corridors, and smiling as if nothing has happened. Through the confusion Thomas suddenly heard the distant _whoosh_ , as residual steam pressure is being released through the funnels, with the shrilling sound. He knew what the sound meant, but they were still days from New York. They were too far from Southampton at this point, and he shuddered, as his fears were being confirmed. Slowly, Jack and Thomas made their way back to his first class stateroom, where Cal and Lovejoy were waiting for them.

"We've been looking for you, Master Thomas." Lovejoy says, with a smirk on his face. He soon follows the men, and Cal hands his valet the diamond. Unbeknownst to them, he slips the diamond necklace in the coat pocket Jack was wearing.

They soon entered the room, where Rose was waiting for them as well. She stood up, as her brother and Jack entered the room, with Cal and Lovejoy bringing up the rear. Also in the room was the Master at Arms, and another steward.

"Something serious has happened..." Thomas began, but Cal cut in.

"That's right. Two things dear to me disappeared this evening. Now that one is back," he soon turned his attention to Jack. "I have a pretty good idea where to find the other." Cal turned his attention to the Master at Arms.

"Search him!" Cal points to Jack, as the Master at Arms walked up to him.

"Remove the coat, son." Jack looked at him, but does what he is told, as he shrugs out of the heavy coat. Lovejoy soon grabs the coat, while Jack still wriggles out of it, as if impatiently waiting. Soon, a steward makes his way to Jack, then pats him down.

"This is horsesh-!" Jack says.

"Cal. You can't be serious. We're in a middle of an emergency, and you-" Thomas was abruptly interrupted, as he saw the necklace being pulled out of the coat pocket.

"Is this it?" the steward asks, holding up the Heart of the Ocean, while the Master at Arms held the jacket, then hands it to Lovejoy. Thomas was stunned, his mouth hung open. To his astonishment, Jack was also surprised, his eyes went wide of the sight of the diamond.

"Yes. That's it." Cal says coolly, as he takes his hand off his chin. The Master at Arms turns his attention back to Jack, while Lovejoy's lips curled into a sneering smile.

"Right then. Don't make a fuss." he says, as he handcuffs Jack, then begins to slowly lead him away from the cabin.

"Don't you believe it, Thomas! Don't!" Jack begins to call out. Thomas looked at him, with uncertainty, as a tear gently rolled down his cheek.

"He couldn't have..." he says softly, then puts a hand to his mouth. Cal stood behind him, then puts his hands on his shoulders, then whispered in his ear.

"Of course he could. Easy enough for a professional; just like those snake oil salesmen. He memorized the combination while you were opening the safe." Thomas blinked a few times, then remembered he was the one who opened the safe. He looked in the mirror, their eyes met, as he stood behind him.

"But I was with him the whole time," Thomas began, as Cal lowered his head even closer.

"Maybe he did it while you were putting your clothes back on." Meanwhile Jack yells out.

"They put it in my pocket..." Lovejoy holds up the jacket.

"Its not even your pocket, is it, son." then reads inside of the tag. "Property of A.L. Ryerson." Lovejoy hands the jacket back to the Master at Arms. He looked at the tag as well.

"It was reported stolen earlier. We'll make sure it goes back to its rightful owner."

"I was going to return it! Thomas-" Thomas feels utterly betrayed, hurt and confused, as more tears come to his eyes. He shrinks away from him. He starts shouting back to him as Lovejoy and the Master at Arms drag him out into the hall. Thomas can no longer look him in the eye.

"Thomas, don't listen to them... I didn't do this! You know I didn't! You know it!" Thomas is soon devastated, as his heart drops and shatters in pieces. His sister lays a comforting hand on his shoulder as she also tears up as well.

* * *

Out in the boat deck, Mr. Andrews walks about, as seamen and officers scramble about to quickly uncover the lifeboats. Steam is venting and hissing from pipes on the funnels overhead, as residual steam pressure from the boilers and water are released, and the din is horrendous. Speech is difficult adding to the crew's level of disorganization and disorientation. Andrews sees some of the men fumbling with the mechanism of one of the Wellin-type davits and yells to them over the roar of steam.

"Turn to the right! Pull the falls taut before you unchock. Have you never had a boat drill?" He yelled over the confusion.

"No sir! Not with these new davits, sir!" Mr. Andrews looks around, disgusted as the crew fumble with the davits, and the tackle for the "falls"... the ropes which are used to lower the boats. A few passengers begin coming out on deck, hesitantly in the noise and bitter cold.

* * *

Back in their stateroom, Cal walks over to Thomas who was sitting next to a table, with a glass of brandy on it. It sat next to him, undisturbed, as he didn't touch any of the drink for the rest of the night. Cal looked at Thomas, then balls his fists as if to punch him for good. He decided against it the last minute, then slaps him hard. Thomas recoiled, as he looked in the opposite direction. To Thomas, the blow is inconsequential compared to the blow his heart had been given. Cal angrily pulled Thomas' shoulders and away from his chair, and nearly making him spill the brandy.

"Look at me, you little-" Cal shakes him a little, as Thomas' neatly combed hair falls over his face.

There is a loud knock on the door followed by an urgent voice. The door opens and the steward puts his head in.

"Sir, I've been told to ask you to please put on your lifebelts, and come up to the boat deck." he says, as Cal angrily shoves Thomas away from him. He collapses on the floor, breathing very hard, and was shaking slightly from the ordeal.

"Can't you see we're busy?!" Cal retorts, while the steward continues to persists, even coming into the cabin to get the lifebelts down from the top of a nearby dresser.

"I'm sorry about the inconvenience, Mr. Hockley, but it's the Captain's orders. Now please dress warmly, it's quite cold tonight. May I suggest topcoats and hats?"

"This is ridiculous..." Cal snickers. This was supposed to be an unsinkable ship. Surely, this was just some sort of drill, and hopefully, they will be back in their cabin in a few hours.

"Everything will be alright sir, but the ship is in a state of emergency." He then turns his attention to Thomas, who was slowly getting back onto his feet. He helped the young man back up, then gently told him.

"Not to worry, sir. I'm sure its just a precaution." and hands him a lifebelt.

Soon, Rose, Cal and Thomas leave their sanctity of their cabin, and out in the corridor where the stewards are being so polite and obsequious they are conveying no sense of danger whatsoever. However, it's another story in...


	9. Chapter 9

_BANG_! The door is thrown open and the lights are quickly snapped on by a steward. The Cartmell family are roused from their sound sleep.

"Everybody up! Let's go! Put your lifebelts on!"

The steward quickly enters the room, goes to a nearby closet, and dumps the lifebelts onto the floor. In the corridor outside, another steward is going from door to door along the hall, pouncing and yelling.

"Lifebelts on! Lifebelts on! Everybody up, come on! Lifebelts on..."

People come out of the doors behind the steward, perplexed. Some were rubbing their eyes, trying to comprehend what was truly happening at that point. In the wireless room, the captain enters, and Jack Phillips and Harold Bride stood at attention.

"Send out the call for assistance." the captain says, then gets the Marconigram and starts writing in the position of the ship and the distress for the men.

" _CQD_ , sir?" Phillips asked, astonished.

"That's right. The distress call. _CQD_. Tell whoever responds that we are going down by the head and need immediate assistance." Captain Smith tears the paper, then hands it to Phillips. He looks at it, while Smith puts on his cap again, before leaving the room.

"Blimey..." he says, then quickly taps away at the machine, while Bride retreats back to his cabin once more.

Thomas Andrews looks around in amazement. The deck is empty except for the crew fumbling with the davits. He yells over the roar of the steam to First Officer Murdoch.

"Where are all the passengers?" he yelled over the noise.

"They've all gone back inside. Too damn cold and noisy for them." He points back into the foyer entrance.

Andrews feels like he is in a bad dream. He looks at his pocketwatch and heads for the foyer entrance.

Bride walks back into the Marconi room, while Phillips continues sending distress for all of the nearby ships to receive.

"Any luck?" he asked.

" _Frankfurt_. 150 miles away. The _Olympic_ says the _Mount Temple_ is nearer."

"Well, there must be someone nearer still." Bride says, then gave a lighthearted joke. "Try sending _S.O.S._ That's the new call. You might get the only chance you have." he smiled. Phillips looked back, then returned, as he gave the new signal a go.

 _ **Theme Song: Alexander's Ragtime Band-I Salonisti**_

A large number of First Class passengers have gathered near the Grand Staircase, as they are getting indignant about the confusion, when Mr. Andrews appeared, and walks among the people in the crowded, confusing mess. A steward comes up to Andrews, with a plate in hand, that was filled with drinks.

"Care for a drink, sir?" he asks. Mr. Andrews looks around, and a pang of sadness began to overcome him, as he looks at his passengers, thinking that some will not make it through the night. Meanwhile, at the foot of the Grand Staircase, Margaret Brown snags a passing steward, who appeared to be younger than Jack.

"Hey sonny, what's doing? You got us all dressed up here and now we're cooling our heels."

"Sorry, ma'am. Let me go and find out." he says, only to be running up the stairs.

"I don't think anybody knows what the hell's going on around here." Margaret says, as just then Cal appears, along with Thomas and Rose, all with lifebelts in hand, but for Thomas, it was more of an afterthought.

"G—damn English doing everything by the book." Cal says. Rose gently taps his shoulder.

"There's no need for the language, Mr. Hockley." She then turns to their personal valet, Rudy.

"Go back and turn the heaters back on in our rooms. I'd like a cup of tea when I return."

"Yes, miss." Rudy obeys, then disappears among the throngs of the people, while Thomas looks at him sadly. Soon, Mr. Andrews appears, looking around the magnificent room, which he knows is doomed. Thomas, standing nearby, sees his heartbroken expression. He quickly walks over to him and Cal goes after him.

"I saw the iceberg, Mr. Andrews. And I see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth." Mr. Andrews swallows hard. He looks around at the room, before responding.

"The ship will sink."

Thomas felt like he was punched from the inside. The nightmare was coming true. But he managed to stay calm. "You're certain?" he asked, as calmly as he could.

"Yes, in an hour or so," he says grimly, looks around once more, then continues. "All of this…will be at the bottom of the ocean."

 _My God_. He thought. Now it is Cal's turn to look stunned. The _Titanic_? Sinking? Impossible!

Mr. Andrews continues, "Please, tell only who you must. I don't want to be responsible for a panic." Thomas puts a hand to his mouth, while Andrews continues again, "And get to a boat, quickly, don't wait! Y-you remember what I told you about the boats?"

"Yes, I understand. Thank you." Andrews goes off, moving among the passengers and urging them to put on their lifebelts and get to the boats.

* * *

Many decks down, Jack is being handcuffed to a large pipe by the Master at Arms, while Lovejoy took a seat at a nearby desk. Soon, a crewman rushes in anxiously and blurts to the Master at Arms.

"You're wanted by the Purser, sir. Urgently!"

"Go on. I'll keep an eye on him." Lovejoy says, then pulls a Colt .45 automatic from under his coat. The Master at Arms nods and tosses the handcuff key to Lovejoy, then exits with the crewman. Lovejoy flips the key in the air. Catches it, then shows Jack the gun, before placing it on the desk.

* * *

 _ **Theme Song: Hymn to the Sea-James Horner**_

Captain Smith looks out of the bridge windows, just as Bride enters the room, with news of a rescue ship approaching, after receiving a distress from the _Titanic_.

"We've contacted the _Carpathia,_ eastbound from New York. She's on her way to us." Bride says.

"And she's the only one who's responding?" Captain Smith asks.

"The only one nearby, sir. She's 58 miles away. She's making all possible speeds. She says they can be here in four hours."

"…four hours…" Smith says, as realization hits him, as there are only enough lifeboats for half of the passengers on his ship. The enormity of it hits Smith like a sledgehammer blow.

"Thank you, Bride." He turns as Bride exits, and looks out onto the blackness.

" _My God..._ " he says to himself.

* * *

Out in the boat deck, Lightoller had all his boats swung out. He is standing amidst a crowd of uncertain passengers in all states of dress and undress. Soon the captain approaches, and was walking stiffly toward him. Lightoller quickly goes over to him. He yells into the Captain's ear, through cupped hands, over the roar of the steam.

"Hadn't we better get the women and children into the boats, sir?"

Smith just nods, a bit abstractly. The fire has gone out of him. Lightoller sees the awesome truth in Smith's face. He turned back to his men, before giving the order.

"Right! Start the loading! Women and children!"

The appalling noise of escaping steam abruptly cuts off, leaving a sudden unearthly silence in which Lightoller's voice echoes in the darkness. Meanwhile, the band has reassembled just outside the First Class Entrance, port side, near where Lightoller is calling for the boats to be loaded. They strike up a waltz, lively and elegant. The music wafts all over the ship.

"Ladies, please. Step into the boat." Lightoller says, motioning her to get in the boat. Eventually, one of the women steps across the gap, into the boat, terrified of the drop to the water far below.

"You watch. They'll put us off in these silly little boats to freeze, and we'll all be back on board by breakfast." joked one of the women, and some joined in the laughter. Soon, Cal, Rose and Thomas come out of the doors near the band.

"My brooch, I left my brooch. I must have it!" Rose cried out. She turns back to go to her room but Cal takes her by the arm, refusing to let her go. The firmness of his hold surprises her.

"Stay here, Rose." Cal says, as Rose sees his expression, and knows fear for the first time.

Down below decks, It is chaos, with stewards pushing their way through narrow corridors that were clogged with people carrying suitcases, duffel bags, children. Some have lifebelts on, while the majority of others don't.

"I told the stupid sods no luggage. Aw, bloody hell!" the steward says, and throws up his hand at the sight of a family, loaded down with cases and bags, completely blocking the corridor. Fabrizio and Tommy push past the stewards, going the other way. They reach a huge crowd gathered at the bottom of the main third class stair well. Fabrizio soon spots Helga with the rest of her family, standing patiently with suitcases in hand. He reaches her and she grins, hugging him. Tommy pushes to where he can see what's holding up the group. There is a steel gate across the top of the stairs, with several stewards and seamen on the other side.

"Stay calm, please. It's not time to go up to the boats yet." one of the steward says, trying to keep order on the other side of the gate.

Near Tommy, an Irishwoman stands stoically with two small children and their battered luggage.

"What are we doing, mummy?" the little boy asked his mother.

"We're just waitin', dear. When they finish putting First Class people in the boats, they'll be startin' with us, and we'll want to be all ready, won't we?" she says, then smiles at her children.

In his makeshift cell, Jack looks out the porthole, watching the water level rise as the ship slowly sinks. His heart pounds just seeing the water level now almost level to the porthole, while Lovejoy sits in his chair, watching him. He seemed to enjoy Jack hurting himself, who was trying to wriggle his hands out of the cuffs, as much as the couple during their chase. He puts a .45 bullet on the desk and watches it roll across and fall off. He picks up the bullet.

"You know, I do believe this ship may sink." he says. Jack glares back at Lovejoy, and was breathing hard. He continues, "Since the ship is sinking, I have been asked to give you this small token of our appreciation..." He loads the gun with that last bullet, then gets up from his chair to give a good swing at Jack's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Compliments of Mr. Caledon Hockley." he sneered. Lovejoy flips the handcuff key in the air, catches it and puts it in his pocket. He exits, while Jack is left gasping, handcuffed to the pipe. Jack felt his eyes stinging once more, as a tear gently rolled down his cheek, and a lump formed in his throat.

" _I'm sorry, Thomas. I really am..._ "

At the stairwell rail on the bridge wing, a couple of officers light the first distress rocket. It shoots into the sky and explodes with a thunderclap over the ship, sending out white starbursts which light up the entire deck as they fall. Meanwhile, Ismay, who was already at the breaking point from his immense guilt, as the rocket fires off behind him, making him panic. He starts shouting at the officers struggling with boat number 5.

"There's no time! Lower away! Lower away!" he yelled, while an officer, who didn't recognize the man, as he was dressed in a robe and slippers, assumed he was a passenger, and not his boss.

"Get out of the way, you fool!" Officer Lowe says. "Do you want me to drown the lot of them? That's what I'll be doin', if you don't shut your trap!"

Ismay: "Do you know who I am?"

Lowe: "You're a passenger. And I'm a ship's bloody officer. Now do what you're told!" He turns his attention back to the boats.

"Steady men! Stand by the falls!"

Ismay looked away in defeat. ""Yes, quite right. Sorry. As you were."

Thomas stood near where Lightoller was loading the boats, as he could clearly hear he was yelling for all the men to stay back. Cal began to devise a plan, as he wanted Thomas off the ship, along with Rose. He knew Thomas already looked feminine; all he needed was the right look, and he was already a shoo-in to the boats. Another rocket bursts overhead, lighting the crowd. Startled faces turn upward, including Thomas, who was startled by the explosion. Fear now in the eyes of the passengers. Thomas watched the farewells taking place right in front of him as they step closer to the boat. Husbands saying goodbye to wives and children. Lovers and friends parted. Behind him Margaret is getting a reluctant woman to board the boat.

"Come on, you heard the man. Get in the boat, sister."

Rose sighed. "Will the lifeboats be seated according to class? I hope they're not too crowded-" Thomas rolled his eyes at her statement.

"Oh Rose! Shut Up!" he grabbed his older sister, then pointed out to the black emptiness of the horizon. Her mouth hung open in surprise. "Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats... not enough by half. Half the people on this ship are going to die."

"Not the better half. Too bad I didn't save that drawing of you. It'll be worth a lot more by morning." Cal says, almost sneering. His statement hits Thomas like a thunderbolt. Jack is third class. He doesn't stand a chance, and if he died, his drawing would have been worth even more. Another rocket bursts overhead, bathing his face in the white light.

"You unimaginable bastard-" Thomas seethed, as he slowly balled his hands into a fist. Soon, Margaret calls from the boat.

"Come on, Rose darlin'. Get in the boat. The first class seats are right up here." Thomas soon watches as his sister is helped into the boat, and soon, she is seated next to Mrs. Brown. Rose looked at her younger brother, and hoping the officers would turn a blind eye, or better yet, help him board as well. Rose tried to remember a nickname she used to call him, simply because he looked feminine. Luckily, one of the officers offered his hand to Thomas, hoping to get him into the boat. Thomas shook his head, and begins to step away from the boat.

"Thomas! Get in the boat!" Rose called to her brother.

"Goodbye, Rose." He says softly. Rose, standing in the tippy lifeboat, can do nothing. Cal grabs Thomas' arm, but he pulls free and begins to walk away through the crowd. Cal catches up to Thomas once more and grabs him again, this time roughly.

"Where are you going? To him?! Is that it?!"

"I'd rather be his life partner than to be with the _likes_ of you! Good day, sir!"

Cal clenches his jaw and squeezes Thomas' arm viciously, pulling him back toward the lifeboat. Thomas pulls his free arm and punches Cal in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He lets go with a curse and Thomas runs into the crowd, disappearing for good this time.

"Lower away!" Lightoller yelled, as Rose yelled for her brother to come back.

"Put a sock in it, will ya? Your brother will be along." Margaret says, reassuring her.


	10. Chapter 10

In the Master at Arms' office, Jack pulls on the pipe with all his strength. It doesn't budge, not one bit. Soon, he hears gurgling sound. Water pours in from under the door, spreading rapidly across the floor.

"Sh-!" He tries to pull one hand out of the cuffs, working until the skin is raw...He yells in agony as he does. He looks back at the door, horror in his eyes as the water continually creeps higher and higher. Jack clangs his cuffs against the steel pipe, and yells at the top of his lungs.

"Help! Somebody! Can anybody hear me?!"

Outside, the only thing answering him back was the steady streaming of the North Atlantic, and the empty corridors, but there is no one nearby to answer Jack's pleas for help.

Back in First class Thomas did all he can to contain his composure, to look for his Jack. He frantically looked around the Grand Staircase landings, in the hopes of finding an officer, anybody. He was already getting warm, as he tossed off his coat, carelessly leaving it behind as he looked for some sort of assistance. Soon, he sees Mr. Andrews, looking forlorn as he went up the stairs. He caught up to him, breathless.

"Mr. Andrews, thank God I've found you! Where would the Master at Arms take someone who was under arrest?!"

Mr. Andrews looked at Thomas very sternly. "What are you still doing here? You need to get yourself to a boat right away!"

Thomas shot back, still holding onto Mr. Andrews' shoulders. "No! I'll do this with or without your help, sir. But without will take longer." He says, looking into the shipbuilder's eyes.

Mr. Andrews gave the young man a deep, tired sigh. But seeing the determination in the young man's eyes, he decided to help. "Take the elevator to the very bottom, go left, down the crewman's passage, then make a right."

Thomas' eyes soon lit up. "Bottom, left, right. I have it." He wanted to show a gratitude to the man, but he shook hands, before leaving towards the elevators.

"Hurry, Thomas." Mr. Andrews says, softly. Soon, Thomas makes it to the elevators. There he finds the attendant, blocking the entrance as he tells the people that they are closed. Thomas walks up to him.

"I'm sorry sir, but the lifts are closed." he says, still standing his ground.

Without thinking he grabs the attendant and shoves him back into the elevator.

"I'm through with being polite, _dammit_! I may never be polite the rest of my life! _Now take me down!_ " The operator fumbles to close the gate and start the elevator, while Thomas glares at the man. In the lifeboats Margaret and the two seamen are rowing, and they've made it a hundred feet or so, away from the ship. Enough to see that the ship is angled down into the water, with the bow rail less than ten feet above the surface.

"Come on girls, join in, it'll keep ya warm. Let's go Rose. Grab an oar!" Margaret says, but Rose doesn't pay attention, as she just stares at the spectacle of the great ship, its rows of lights blazing, as it slants down into the sullen black water of the Atlantic, and of her brother, who was foolishly still in the ship.

Through the wrought iron door of the elevator car Thomas can see the decks going past. The lift slows. Suddenly the freezing water is swirling around his legs. Thomas yelps in surprise. So does the operator, as they are both hit with the shock of freezing water. The car has landed in a foot of freezing water, shocking the hell out of him. He claws the door open and splashes out, hiking up his ankles so he can move. The lift goes back up, behind him, as he looks around.

Left, crew passage. He spots the sign above and sloshes down the flooded corridor. The place is understandably deserted. He was now on his own.

"Right, right... right."

He turns into a cross-corridor, splashing down the hall. A row of doors greeted him on each side of the corridors. With his heart hammering in his ears Thomas places his hands like a megaphone around his mouth.

"Jack! JACK!"

Jack is hopelessly pulling on the pipe again, straining until he turns red. He collapses back on the bench. realizing he's screwed. Then he hears Thomas' deep voice somewhere out in the corridor. Relief finally flooded Jack once more. He badly missed Thomas, and was willing to do anything to be back with him.

"THOMAS! In here!"

In the corridor Thomas hears Jack's voice behind him. He quickly spins and runs back, locating the right door, then pushes it open, creating a small wave. He splashes over to Jack and tearfully throws his arms around him.

"Jack, Jack, Jack... I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry..." Thomas cried, then kissed Jack with ever growing passion.

They are so happy to see each other it's embarrassing.

"That Lovejoy put it in my pocket." Jack says.

"I know...I know..."

"See if you can find a key for these. Try those drawers. It's the little silver one."

He tearfully kisses his face and hugs him hard again, then starts to go through the desk. Thomas was going through the drawers, and was losing hope after he couldn't find a key, when Jack asked."

"So... how did you find out I didn't do it?"

"I didn't," he gave Jack a kind smile, then brushes his wet hair from his eyes. "I just realized I already knew."

They share a look, then Jack snapped out.

"Keep looking!"

He soon goes back to ransacking the room, searching drawers and cupboards. Soon, he stops trashing the room, and was breathing very hard.

"There's no silver key. They're all brass ones!" They look around at the water, which had now submerged the room. Jack has pulled his feet up onto the desk.

"Then you're going to have to find some help." Jack says, panting now, with fear in his eyes.

"Right," Thomas muttered and nodded, then hastily left the room.

"I'll just wait here!" Jack says awkwardly, then looks down at the swirling water. Thomas splashes down the hall to a stairwell going up to the next deck. He climbs the stairs, his wet clothes leaving a trail like a giant snail. The weight of it is really slowing him down. He rips at the buttons and quickly throws down the heavily soaked clothes. He quickly bounds up the stairs in his undershirt and trousers, to find himself in-

A long corridor that was part of the elaborate passageways of steerage hallways forward. He is alone here. A long groan of stressing metal echoes along the hall as the ship continues to take on the weight of the Atlantic. He runs down the hall, unimpeded now.

"Hello? Somebody?!" He was greeted with sounds of his own echoes, followed by the groans of the ship.

He turns a corner and runs along another corridor in a daze. The hall slopes down into water which shimmers, reflecting the light. The margin of the water creeps toward him. A young man appears, running through the water, sending up geysers of spray. He pelts past Thomas without slowing, his eyes crazed.

"Help me! We need help!" Thomas tries to get a grip on the man, only to lose it. The man doesn't look back. It is like a bad dream. The hull gongs with terrifying sounds.

The lights begin to flicker and then go out, leaving utter darkness. Then they come back on. He soon finds himself hyperventilating. That one moment of blackness was the most terrifying of his life. Soon, a steward runs around the nearest corner, his arms were full of lifebelts. He is upset to see someone still in his section. He grabs Thomas forcefully by the arm, then pulls him along as if he were a wayward child.

"Come on, then, let's get you topside, miss, that's right." he says, as he mistakenly thinks Thomas is a woman.

"Wait. Wait! I need your help! There's-" Thomas began, as the man's forceful grip began to hurt his wrist.

"No need for panic, miss. Come along!" he says.

"No, let me go! You're going the wrong way!" the steward doesn't listen. And he won't let go of Thomas' grip, either. He shouts in his ear, and when he turns, he punches the steward squarely in the nose. Shocked, he lets him go and staggers back, making him lose the lifebelts in the process. He looks down at his bloodied hands.

"To hell with you!" he says, still clutching onto his bleeding nose.

"My pleasure! See you there!" Thomas shot back, as the steward runs off, holding his bloody nose. Thomas frantically looked around, until he sees a glass case, and inside held a fire axe. He swallowed hard. He knew that was the only thing now that would free Jack, but was almost afraid if things went wrong. But what choice did he have? He used his elbow, and with all his strength, he broke into the glass, then pulled the axe, before running back the way he came.

Back at the stairwell he looks down and gasps. The water has flooded the bottom five steps. He goes down and has to crouch to look along the corridor to the room where Jack is trapped. Thomas plunges into the water, which is up to his waist... gasping before he powers forward, holding the axe above his head with two hands. He grimaces at the pain from the literally freezing water. Once Thomas arrived to the office, he saw Jack had climbed up on the desk, and is hugging the water pipe. Thomas slowly wades in, still holding the axe above his head. He brought the axe slowly.

"Will this work?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll have to find out," Jack answers. They are both terrified, but trying to keep panic at bay. He positions the chain connecting the two cuffs, stretching it taut across the steel pipe. The chain is of course very short, and his exposed wrists are on either side of it.

"W-w-wait! Try a couple of practice swings over there first." Thomas hefts the axe and thunks it into a wooden cabinet.

"That's good. Now try to hit the same mark again" Thomas swallowed hard, as he aims the axe at the mark he made. He swings hard and the blade thunks a few inches from the mark. Thomas felt disappointed, but there wasn't much time.

"Okay, that's enough practice."

He winces, bracing himself as he sees Thomas raising the axe. He has to hit a target about an inch wide with all the force he can muster, with his hands on either side.

"You can do it, Thomas. Hit it as hard as you can. I trust you." Jack closes his eyes. So does Thomas.

The axe comes down. _K-WHANG_! Thomas gingerly opens his eyes, then looks... Jack is grinning with two separate cuffs. Thomas drops the axe, all the strength going out of him.

"Nice work, there, Paul Bunyan!" he grabs Thomas and hugs him as hard as he can, while he can feel Jack's separated handcuffs digging into his back. They both share a quick yet passionate kiss, before Jack slowly climbs down into the water next to Thomas. He can't breathe for a second.

"Sh-! Excuse my French. Ow! Ow! Ow! That's cold! Come on, let's go." They wade out into the hall. Thomas starts toward the stairs going up, but Jack stops him, then points. There is only about a foot of the stairwell opening visible.

"Too deep. We gotta find another way out." Jack grabs Thomas' shirt, to find yet another escape route.


	11. Chapter 11

In the lifeboat Margaret is transfixed by the sight of the dying ship, while Rose looks out towards the empty, dark sea. The boat rocks and creaks as paddlers try to get away from the ship, under the order of the helmsman. A rocket fires from the deck, then shoots for the air. It explodes, sending sparks back down over the confused, panicked stricken passengers on the ship.

"Now there's something you don't see every day." Margaret says, then Rose looks back to the ship.

Thomas and Jack make their way up a short flight of stairs, before coming to a door. Thomas turned the knob. Locked. He began pushing against it using his shoulder. With a loud grunt the two men were able to break down the door in splinters. The passengers looked on, horrified of the two men. The steward quickly catches up to the men.

"What do you think you're doing? You'll have to pay for that, you know! That's _White Star Line_ property!" The two men has had enough of the steward, as they both turned, and yelled to the man in unison. " _SHUT UP!_ " They both disappear through the crowds in the long hallway.

On the boat deck, Cal pushes through the crowd, still scanning the deteriorating scene for Thomas. Around him is chaos and confusion. A woman is calling for a child who has become separated and was lost among the crowd. A man is shouting over people's heads. A woman takes hold of Second Officer Lightoller's arm as he was about to launch Boat 10.

"Will you hold the boat for a moment, I just have to run to my room-" she began, but the disgruntled Lightoller lifts her up, and puts her in the boat.

"Sit down!" he tells her, a shock expression on her face. He then tells his officers, "She's the last. Prepare to lower!" Just then, Mr. Andrews appears, just as Lightoller tells his men to lower the lifeboat.

"Why are the boats being launched half full?" he asks. Lightoller steps past him, who began helping a seaman clear a snarled fall.

"Not now, Mr. Andrews..." he began, as Andrews points out to the sea.

"There, look. Twenty or so...in a boat built for sixty-five. And I saw one boat with only twelve. Twelve!"

Lightoller tried to come up with an excuse as to why the boats were barely loaded.

"Well...we weren't sure of the weight, Mr. Andrews...these boats may buckle..."

"Rubbish! They were tested in Belfast with the weight of seventy men. Now! Fill these boats, Mr. Lightoller! For God's sake, man!" Lightoller looks out to the sea, then asks for more women to fill the boat.

Lovejoy soon appears from the crowd, then meets Cal through the aisle connecting the port and starboard sides of the boat deck.

"He's not on the starboard side, either." he says, nearly out of breath. Cal wipes his lips, then scratches his head.

"We're running out of time. And this strutting martinet-" he thumbed at Lightoller, "...isn't letting any men in at all!"

"The one on the other side is letting men in." Lovejoy motions his head, to the other side of the ship.

"Then that's our play. But we're still going to need some insurance." Cal gave a sly smile, and he charges off, heading forward, followed by Lovejoy. "Come on!"

"Lower away!" Lightoller ordered. In the bridge, Smith watches as the bow railing goes under water. Water swirls around the capstans and windlasses on the forward deck. He strides to the bridge rail and looks down at the well deck. Water is shipped over the sides and the well deck is awash. Two men run across the deck, their feet sending up spray. Behind Smith, Boxhall fires another rocket.

Many decks below, Fabrizio, standing with his love Helga and her family, hears Jack's voice among the mass confusion and paranoia. "Fabrizio! Fabri!" Jack yelled over the chaos. Fabrizio turns and sees Jack and Thomas pushing through the crowd. He and Jack hug like brothers.

"The boats are all going." Fabrizio pleaded.

"We gotta get up there or we're gonna be gargling saltwater! Where's Tommy?" Fabrizio points over the heads of the solidly packed crowd to the stairwell. Tommy has his hands on the bars of the steel gate which blocks the head of the stairwell. The crew open the gate a foot or so, and a few women are squeezing through.

"Women only. No men. No men!" the steward yells at the terrified passengers. But some terrified men, not understanding English, try to rush through the gap, forcing the gate open. The crewmen and stewards push them back, shoving and punching them.

"Get back! Get back the lot of you!" the steward yelled again. "Lock it!" The other stewards struggle to get the gate closed again, while the lead steward brandishes a small revolver. Another holds a fire axe. They lock the gate, and a cry goes up among the crowd, who surge forward, pounding against the steel gates and shouting in several languages. Thomas braces himself from the onslaught of the panicked crowd.

"For the love of God, man, there are children down here! Let us up, so we can have a chance!" Tommy yelled through the gate. But the crewmen are scared now. They have let the situation get out of hand, and now they have a mob. Tommy gives up and pushes his way back through the crowd, going down the stairs. He rejoins Jack, Thomas and Fabrizio.

"It's hopeless that way." Tommy grumbles. "

Well, whatever we're goin' to do, we better do it fast." Jack says, still gripping onto Thomas' hand. Fabrizio turns to Helga, praying he can make himself understood.

"Everyone... all of you... come with me now. We go to the boats. We go to the boats. _Capito_? Come now!" Fabrizio says, along with his hand gestures. They can't understand what he's saying. They can see his urgency, but Oluf Dahl, the patriarch of the family, shakes his head. He will not panic, and will not let his family go with this boy. Fabrizio turns back to Helga.

"Helga... _per favore_... please... come with me, I am lucky. Is my destiny to go to America." he pleaded. She kisses him, then steps back to be with her family. Jack lays a hand on his shoulder, his eyes saying "Let's go".

"I will never forget you." He turns to Jack, who leads the way out of the crowd. Looking back Fabrizio sees her face disappear into the crowd.

Back in their now old suite room, Cal fiddles with the combination. _CLUNK_! Cal opens his safe and reaches inside. As Lovejoy watches, he pulls out two stacks of bills, still banded by bank wrappers. Then he takes out the "Heart of the Ocean", putting it in the pocket of his overcoat, and locks the safe.

"I make my own luck." Cal says, holding up his wad of cash.

"So do I." Lovejoy says, revealing inside his coat a .45 in the pocket. Cal grins, putting the money in his pocket as they go out.

In the disorganized steerage, Jack, Thomas, Fabrizio and Tommy are lost, searching for a way out. They push past confused passengers... past a mother changing her baby's diaper on top of an upturned steamer trunk... past a woman arguing heatedly with a man in Serbo-Croatian, a wailing child next to them... past a man kneeling to console a woman who is just sitting on the floor, sobbing... and past another man with an English/Arabic dictionary, trying to figure out what the signs mean, while his wife and children wait patiently. Jack _et al_ come upon a narrow stairwell and they go up two decks before they are stopped by a small group pressed up against a steel gate. The steerage men are yelling at a scared steward, trying to hold his ground, as Thomas fights his way up the stairs, making Jack lose his grip on his hand.

"Go to the main stairwell, with everyone else. It'll all get sorted out there." the steward says. Thomas takes one look at this scene and finally just loses it.

" _G-damn it to Hell_! You son of a _bitch_!" Thomas angrily rattles the gate, before shoving his way back down. He furiously looks around, for something to use as a ram. He sees a bench, then grabs one end of the bench that was bolted to the floor on the landing. He starts pulling on it, and along with Jack, Tommy, Fabrizio and another passenger pitch in until the bolts shear and it breaks free. Another passenger figures out what they are doing and clears a path up the stairs between the waiting people.

"Move aside! Quickly, move aside now lads!" Jack, Tommy, and Thomas run up the steps with the bench and ram it into the gate with all their strength. It rips loose from its track and falls outward, narrowly missing the steward. Led by Jack, the crowd surges though. Thomas steps up to the cowering steward and says in his most imperious tone

"If _you_ have _any_ intention of keeping your pathetic little job with the _White Star Line_ , I suggest you escort these good people to the boat deck... _now_!" Thomas pointed his finger at the steward, then gestured at the passengers, before balling his fists.

"Y-yes sir. Right away, sir." the now frightened steward says.

" _NOW!_ " Thomas shouts. The steward soon leads the way, with Thomas following right behind, and Jack holding onto his waist, his head leaning on his back.

In the lifeboat Rose rows with Margaret, along with two other women and the incompetent sailors. She rests on her oars, exhausted, and looks back at the ship. It slants down into the water, still ablaze with light. Nothing is above water forward of the bridge except for the foremast. Another rocket goes off, lighting up the entire area... there are a dozen boats moving outward from the ship. At the boat deck rail Captain Smith is shouting to Boat 6 through a large metal megaphone.

"Come back! Come back to the ship!" he yelled. Chief Officer Wilde joins him, blowing his silver whistle. Back in the boat the whistle comes shrilly across the water, Quartermaster Hitchens grips the rudder in fear.

"The suction will pull us right down if we don't keep going."

"We got room for lots more. I say we go back." Margaret pleaded.

"No! It's our lives now, not theirs. And I'm in charge of this boat! Now row!" Captain Smith, at the rail of the boat deck, lowers his megaphone slowly.

"The fools."

Cal and Lovejoy cross the foyer before they encounter Benjamin Guggenheim and his valet, both dressed in white tie, tail-coats and top hats.

"Ben, what's the occasion?" Cal asked.

"We have dressed in our best and are prepared to go down like gentlemen." Mr. Guggenheim says, tugging at his coat flaps.

"That's admirable, Ben." Cal says, walking on, but not before saying, "I'll be sure and tell your wife... when I get to New York." Nearby, in the first class smoking room, there are still two cardgames in progress. The room is quiet and civilized. A silver serving cart, holding a large humidor, begins to roll slowly across the room. One of the cardplayers takes a cigar from it as it rolls by.

"It seems we've been dealt a bad hand this time." the cardplayer says, before lighting the cigar. In the promenade deck, Cal and Lovejoy are walking aft with a purposeful stride. They soon pass Chief Baker Joughin, who is working up a sweat tossing deck chairs over the rail. After they go by, Joughin takes a break and pulls a bottle of scotch from a pocket, opening it. He drains it, and tosses it over the side too, then stands there a little unsteadily.

Panic had begun to settle around the remaining boats aft. The crowd is now a mix of all three classes. Officers repeatedly warn men back from the boats. The crowd presses in closer. Seamen Scarlott brandishes the tiller of boat 14 to discourage a close press of men who look ready to rush the boat. Several men break ranks and rush forward. Lightoller pulls out his Webley revolver and aims it at them

"Get back! Keep order!" The men back down. Fifth Officer Lowe standing in the boat, yells to the crew.

"Lower away left and right!" Lightoller turns away from the crowd and, out of their sight, breaks his pistol open. Letting out a long breath, he begins to load the gun. At the starboard Cal and Lovejoy arrive in time to see Murdoch lowering his last boat.

"We're too late!"

"There are still some boats forward. Stay with this one... Murdoch. He seems to be quite... practical." Lovejoy says. Down below there is another panic. Boat 13, already in the water but still attached to its falls, is pushed aft by the discharged water being pumped out of the ship. It winds up directly under boat 15, which is coming down, right on top of it. The passengers shout in panic to the crew above to stop lowering. They are ignored. Some men put their hands up, trying futilely to keep the 5 tons of boat 15 from crushing them. Fred Barrett, the stoker, gets out his knife and leaps to the after falls, climbing rudely over people. He cuts the aft falls while another crewman cuts the forward lines. 13 drifts out from beneath 15 just seconds before it touches the water with a slap. Cal, while looking down from the rail hears gunshots ring out...

"It's starting to fall apart. We don't have much time." Cal sees Murdoch turn from the davits of boat 15 and start walking toward the bow. He catches up and falls in beside him.

"Mr. Murdoch, I'm a businessman, as you know, and I have a business proposition for you." Cal says, as he stuffed the cash in Murdoch's coat pocket. Meanwhile, Jack, Thomas, Fabrizio and Tommy burst out onto the boat deck from the crew stairs just aft of the third funnel. They look at the empty davits.

"The boats are gone!" Thomas tries to hold his composure. He sees Colonel Gracie chugging forward along the deck, escorting two first class ladies.

"Colonel! Are there any boats left?" Thomas asked. The colonel stared at Thomas' bedraggled state, and raised an eyebrow, before continuing.

"Yes, sir... there are still a couple of boats all the way forward. This way, I'll lead you!" Jack grabs his hand and they sprint past Gracie, with Tommy and Fabrizio close behind. They passed a band, incredibly they are still playing. Jack, Thomas and the others run by.

"Music to drown by. Now I know I'm in First Class." Tommy says, trying to keep up with the group.


	12. Chapter 12

"So we have an understanding then?" Cal asked.

"As you've said." Murdoch nods curtly.

Cal, satisfied, steps back. He finds himself waiting next to J. Bruce Ismay. Ismay does not meet his eyes, nor anyone's. Lovejoy soon comes up to Cal at that moment.

"I've found him. He's just over on the port side. With that boy!"

Murdoch yelled at the crowd. "Women and children? Any more women and children?" he turns his attention to Cal. "Any one else, then?" Cal looks longingly at his boat... his moment has arrived.

"G-damn it to hell! Come on." Cal furiously says, before he and Lovejoy head for the port side, taking a short-cut through the bridge. Bruce Ismay, seeing his opportunity, steps quickly into Collapsible C. He stares straight ahead, not meeting Murdoch's eyes. Murdoch sees, then eyes Ismay for some time, before finally saying, "Lower away!"

On the port side Lightoller is getting people into Boat 2. He keeps his pistol in his hand at this point. Twenty feet below them the sea is pouring into the doors and windows of B deck staterooms. They can hear the roar of water cascading into the ship.

"Women and children, please! Women and children only! Step back, sir!" Even with Jack's arms wrapped around him, Thomas is shivering in the cold. Near him a woman with two young daughters looks into the eyes of a husband. He knows they may not see each other again.

"It's goodbye for a little while... only for a little while. Go with mummy."

The woman stumbles into the boat with the children, hiding her tears from them. Beneath the false good cheer, the man is choked with emotion.

"Hold mummy's hand and be good little girls. That's right."

Some of the women are stoic, others are overwhelmed by emotion and have to be helped into the boats. A man scribbles a note and hands it to a woman who is about to board.

"Please get this to my wife in Des Moines, Iowa."

Jack looks up at Thomas, then at Tommy and Fabrizio.

"You'd better check out the other side."

They nod and run off, searching for a way around the deckhouse. Thomas looks down to Jack.

"I'm not going. Not without you."

"Get in the boat, Thomas. No one will notice you're a man. You're beautiful enough to look like a young woman. Please, get in the boat." Jack ran his hand lovingly down Thomas' cheek. Just then, Cal walks up to them.

"Yes. Get in the boat, Thomas." Thomas flinches lightly, before noticing Cal. Thomas pushes back his wet hair from his eyes.

"My God, look at you. You look a fright. Here." Cal takes off the soaking wet coat, then shoves it to Jack, before giving him his own coat.

"Quickly ladies. Step into the boat. Hurry, please!" Lightoller yells, before turning his attention to where Thomas and Cal were standing.

"Go on, I'll get the next one." Jack says.

"No. Not without you!" Thomas began. He doesn't even care that Cal is standing right there. Cal sees the emotion growing between Jack and Thomas and his jaw clenches. But then he leans close to him and says in his low voice...

"There are boats on the other side that are allowing men in. Jack and I can get off safely. Both of us."

Jack smiles reassuringly, then tells Thomas.

"See? I have my own boat to catch. Hurry up so we can get going."

"Get in, hurry up. It's almost filling up." Cal nudges Thomas over to the boat. Lightoller pulls in Thomas, not realizing he was pulling in a man. Thomas reaches out for Jack, and their fingers brush for a moment. Then he finds himself stepping down into the boat. It's all a rush and blur.

 _ **Theme Song: Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave-James Horner**_

"Lower away!" Lightoller ordered.

The two men watch at the rail as the boat begins its slow descent to the ocean below.

"You're a good liar." Cal says, in his low voice.

"Almost as good as you." Jack replied.

"I always win, Jack. One way or another." Cal looks at Jack, then smiles at him. "Pity I didn't keep that drawing. It's going to be worth a lot more by morning."

Jack knows he is screwed. He looks down at Thomas, not wanting to waste a second of his last view of him.

Thomas' perception... in slow motion: The ropes going through the pulleys as the seamen start to lower. All sound going away... Lightoller giving orders, his lips moving... but Thomas hears only the blood pounding in his ears... this cannot be happening... a rocket bursts above in slow-motion, outlining Jack in a halo of light... Thomas' hair blowing in slow motion as he gazes up at him, descending away from him... he sees his hand trembling, the tears at the corners of his eyes, and cannot believe the unbearable pain he is feeling...

Thomas is still staring up, tears began pouring down his face.

Suddenly he begins moving. He lunges across the women next to him. Reached the gunwale, climbing it...

He hurls himself out of the boat to the rail of the A-Deck promenade, catching it, and scrambling over the rail. Boat 2 continues down. But Thomas is back on _Titanic_.

Jack quickly peers over the railing. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"No Thomas! _NOOOO_!"

Jack spins from the rail, running for the nearest way down to A-Deck.

Hockley too has seen him jump. He was willing to die for this man; this gutter scum. He is overwhelmed by a rage so all consuming it eclipses all thought.

Jack bangs through the doors to the foyer and sprints down the Grand Staircase. He sees him coming into A-deck foyer, running toward him, Cal's long coat flying out behind him as he runs. They meet at the bottom of the stairs, and collide in an embrace.

"Thomas, Thomas! you're so stupid, you're such an idiot-"

And all the while he's kissing him and holding him as tight as he can.

"You jump, I jump. Right?"

"Right." Jack still holds onto Thomas' beautiful face in his hands.

Hockley comes in and runs to the railing. Looking down he sees them locked in their embrace. Lovejoy comes up behind Cal and puts a restraining hand on him, but Cal whips around, grabbing the pistol from Lovejoy's waistband in one cobra-fast move. He runs along the rail and down the stairs. As he reaches the landing above them he raises the gun. Screaming in rage, he fires the pistol.

The carved cherub at the foot of the center railing explodes in pieces.

"Come On!" Jack pulls Thomas toward the stairs going down to the next deck. Cal fires again, running down the steps toward them. A bullet blows a divet out of the oak paneling behind Jack's head as he pulls Thomas down the next flight of stairs.

Hockley steps on the skittering head of the cherub statue and goes sprawling. The gun clatters across the marble floor. He gets up, and reeling drunkenly goes over to retrieve it.

The bottom of the grand staircase is flooded several feet deep. Jack and Thomas come down the stairs two at a time and run straight into the water, fording across the room to where the floor slopes up, until they reach dry footing at the entrance to the dining saloon. Hockley comes down the stairs in time to see Jack and Thomas splashing through the water toward the dining saloon, as he helps Jack through the doors. He fires the gun twice. Big gouts of spray near them, but he's not a great shot. The water boils up around his feet and he retreats up the stairs a couple of steps. Around him the wood work groans and creaks.

"I hope you enjoy your time together!" Cal called out to the couple.

Lovejoy arrives next to him. Cal suddenly remembers something and starts to laugh.

"What could possibly be funny?" Lovejoy asked, clearly not amused by the situation.

"I put the diamond in my coat pocket. And I put my coat... on _him_!"

He turns to Lovejoy with a sickly expression, his eyes glittering.

"I give it to you... if you can get it."

He hands Lovejoy the pistol and goes back up the stairs. Lovejoy thinks about it... then slogs into the water. The icewater is up to his waist as he crosses the pool into the dining saloon.

Lovejoy moves among the tables and ornate columns, searching...listening... his eyes tracking rapidly. It is a sea of tables, and they could be anywhere. A silver serving trolley rolls downhill, bumping into tables and pillars. He takes a quick glance behind him. The water is following him into the room, advancing in a hundred foot wide tide. The reception room is now a roiling lake, and the Grand Staircase is submerged past the first landing. Monstrous groans echo through the ship.

Jack and Thomas, crouched behind a table, somewhere in the middle. They see the water advancing toward them, swirling over the floor. They crawl ahead of it to the next row of tables.

"Stay here." Jack whispered, then put a finger to his lips.

He moves off as-

Lovejoy moves over one row and looks along the tables. Nothing. The ship groans and creaks. He moves another row. A metal cart was full of stacks of china dishes. It starts to roll down the aisle between tables. The cart begins to roll toward Thomas. It hits a table and the stacks of dishes topple out, exploding across the floor and showering him.

"Oh, hell-" He scrambles out of the way and-

Lovejoy spins, seeing him. He moves rapidly toward Thomas, keeping the gun aimed-

That's when Jack tackles him from the side. They slam together into table, crashing over it, and toppling to the floor. They land in the water which is flowing rapidly between the tables. Jack and Lovejoy grapple in the icy water. Jack jams his knee down on Lovejoy's hand, breaking his grip on the pistol, and kicks it away. Lovejoy scrambles up and lunges at him, but Jack gut punches him right in the stomach, in the same place he was hit, doubling him over.

"Compliments of the Chippewa Falls Dawsons." He grabs Lovejoy and slams him into an ornate column. Lovejoy drops to the floor with a splash, stunned, while Thomas flinched, then yelped, and puts his hands to his mouth.

"Let's go." Jack grabs Thomas' sleeve. Jack and Thomas run aft... uphill... entering the galley. Behind them the tables have become islands in a lake... and the far end of the room is flooded up to the ceiling.

Lovejoy gets up and looks around for his gun. He pulls it up out of the water and wades after them.


	13. Chapter 13

They run through the galley and Thomas spots the stairs. He begins to go up, but Jack grabs hand. He leads him down. They crouch together on the landing as Lovejoy runs to the stairs. Assuming he may have gone up, they climb up the stairs, two at a time, albeit slowly. They wait for the footstep to recede. A long creaking groan. Then they hear it... a child crying somewhere in the distance. They go down a few steps to looks along the next deck. The corridor is awash, about a foot deep. Standing against the wall, about 50 feet away, is a little boy, who appeared to be three years old. The water swirls around his leg, and he is wailing. Thomas turns to Jack.

"We can't leave him."

Jack nods and they leave the promise of escape up the stairwell to run towards the child. Thomas quickly scoops up the kid and they run back to the stairs but-

A torrent of water comes pouring down the stairs like rapids. In seconds it becomes too powerful for them to go against.

"Come on!"

Charging the other way down the flooding corridor, they blast up spray with each footstep, while Thomas shields the boy from the cold spray. At the end of the hall are heavy double doors. As Jack approaches them he sees water shooting through the gap between the doors right up to the ceiling. The doors groan and begins to crack under the tons of pressure.

"Back! Go back!" Jack motioned, as Thomas pivots and runs back the way they came, taking a turn into a cross-corridor, while still holding the boy. A man is coming the other way. He sees the boy in Thomas' arms and cries out. He furiously grabbed the boy away from Thomas, and begins to curse and yelling at him in Slovak, before shoving him away. He runs on with the boy-

"No! Not that way! Come back!" they yelled, but it was too late.

The doors could no longer hold, as it blasts the doors open. A wall of water thunders into the corridor. The father and child disappear instantly under the torrential water. Meanwhile, Jack and Thomas run as a wave blasts around the corner, foaming from floor to ceiling. It gains on them like a locomotive. They make it to a stairway going up. Jack and Thomas pound up the steps as white water swirls up behind them, only to be trapped to a steel gate blocks the top of the stairs. Jack slams against the gate, gripping the bars tightly, and began rattling them.

A terrified steward standing guard on the landing above turns to run at the sight of the water thundering up the stairs.

"Wait! Wait! Help us! Unlock the gate." Jack pleaded through the metal gates. The steward runs on. The water wells up around Jack and Thomas, pouring through the gate and slamming them against it. In seconds it is up to their waist.

"Help us! Please!" Now it was Thomas who was pleading, as he stuck his arm through the gate. The steward stops and looks back. He sees Jack and Thomas at the gate, their arms reaching steward sees the water pouring through the gate onto the landing.

"Freakin' 'ell!" he muttered under his breath before running back, slogging against the current. He pulls a key ring from his belt and struggles to unlock the gate's lock as the water fountains up around them. The lights short out and the landing is plunged into darkness. The water rises over the lock and he's doing it by feel.

"Come on! Come on!" the steward mutters, trying aimlessly to insert the key into the lock cylinder.

Jack and Thomas' heads are right up against the ceiling...

Suddenly the gate gives, and Thomas forces open the gate with all his might. They are pushing through by the force of the water.

"Come on, Jack. I got ya." Thomas says, as the steward also waits for them. They make it to stairs on the other side of the landing and follow the steward up to the next deck.

Cal comes reeling out of the first class entrance, looking wild-eyed. He lurches down the deck toward the bridge. Waltz music wafts over the ship. Somewhere the band is still playing. Cal sees a little girl, maybe two years old, is crying along in the alcove. She looks up at Cal beseechingly. Cal moves on without a glance back... reaching a large crowd clustered around collapsible A just aft of the bridge. He sees Murdoch and a number of crewmen struggling to drag the boat to the davits, with no luck. Cal pushes forward, trying to signal Murdoch, but the officer ignores him.

Nearby Tommy and Fabrizio are being pushed forward by the crowd behind. The purser tries to push them back, getting a couple of seamen to help him. He brandishes his gun, waving it in the air, yelling for the crowd to stay back.

Lightoller, along with a group of crew and passengers, is trying to get Collapsible B down from the roof of the officer's quarters. They slide it down a pair of oars leaned against the deck house.

"Hold it! Hold it!"

The weight of the boat snaps the oars and it comes crashing to the deck, upside down. The two Swedish cousins, Olaus and Bjorn Gunderson, jump back as the boat narrowly misses them. Meanwhile, Murdoch, at Collapsible A, is no longer in control. The crowd is threatening to rush the boat. They push and jostle, yelling and shouting at the officers. The pressure from behind pushes them forward, and one guy falls off the edge of the deck into the water less than ten feet below.

"Where is Jack and that boy of his?" Tommy wondered, as Fabrizio looked on, and shrugged.

...

"Any more women or children?!" the purser yelled over the chaos.

The child was still crying in the alcove. Without much options left, Cal quickly and carefully scoops her up and runs forward, cradling her in his arms, before forcing his way through the crowds.

"Wait! I have a child! I have a child! Please... I'm all she has in the world." Cal pleaded. The purser nods curtly and pushes him into the boat. He spins with his gun, brandishing it in the air to keep the other men back. Cal gets into the boat, holding the little girl. He takes a seat with the women.

"There, there, now." Cal takes his seat and begins to slowly rock the child to calm her down.

In the first class smoke room, Thomas Andrews stands in front of the fireplace, staring at the large painting above the mantle. The fire is still going in the fireplace. The room is empty except for Andrews. An ashtray falls off the table. Behind him Jack and Thomas run into the room, out of breath and completely soaked. They run through, toward the aft revolving door... then Thomas recognizes him. He sees that his lifebelt is off, lying on a table.

"Won't you even make a try for it, Mr. Andrews?" Thomas asked.

A tear rolls down his cheek.

"I'm sorry that I didn't build you a stronger ship, young Thomas."

The ship creaks and groans even louder now.

"It's going fast... we've got to keep moving." Jack tugged at Thomas' sleeve. Andrews picks up his lifebelt and hands it to him.

"And to you, Mr. Andrews." Thomas says, giving the man a firm handshake. Jack pulls him away and they run through the revolving door.

Back on the boat deck, Tommy looks over the rising waters, before taking his last look behind the ship.

"I don't know about you, but I'm leaving." he says to Fabrizio. "See you in New York." With that, he jumps into the freezing water, then made his mad swim away from the dying vessel. Fabrizio hung back, just long enough before he finally made his mind. He grabbed a nearby lifebelt, then tied it on. The band finishes their final waltz. Wallace Hartley, the lead band, looks at his orchestra members.

"Right, that's it then."

They leave him, walking forward along the deck. Hartley puts his violin to his chin and bows the first notes of _Nearer, My God, to Thee_. One by one the band memebers turn, hearing the lonely melody.

Without a word they walk back and take their places. They join in with Hartley, filling out the sound so that it reaches all over the ship on this still night. The vocalist begins: " _If in my dreams I be, nearer my God to thee..._ "

 _ **Theme Song: Nearer, My God, To Thee-I Salonisti**_

A seaman pulls off his lifebelt and catches up to Captain Smith as he walks to the bridge. He proffers it, but Smith seems to stare through him. Without a word he turns and goes onto the bridge. He enters the enclosed wheelhouse and closes the door. He is alone, surrounded by the gleaming brass instruments. He seems to inwardly collapse, as he takes ahold of the wheel.

In the first class smoking room Andrews stands like a statue. He pulls out his pocketwatch and checks the time. Then he opens the face of the mantle clock and adjusts it to the correct time: 2:12 a.m. Everything must be correct.

In Cal's old suite water swirls in from the private promenade deck, where Thomas' paintings are submerged.

The Picasso transforms under the water's surface.

Degas' colors run.

Monet's water lilies come to life.

In a first class cabin there are two figures lying side by side, fully clothed, on a bed. Ida and Isador Strauss stare at the ceiling, holding hands like young lovers. Water pours into the room through a doorway. It swirls around the bed, two feet deep rising fast. Somewhere in the bowels of the ship, the young Irish mother, is tucking her two young children into bed. She pulls up the covers, making sure they are all warm and cozy. She lies down with them on the bed, speaking soothingly and holding them.

The boat deck slowly disappears as the bridge house sinks into the water. On the port side Collapsible B is beginning to be picked up by the water. Working frantically, the men try to detach it from the falls so the ship won't drag it under. Colonel Gracie hands Lightoller a pocket knife and he saws furiously at the ropes as the water swirls around his legs. The boat, still upside down, is swept off the ship. Men start diving in, swimming to stay with it. In collapsible A Cal sits next to the wailing child, whom he has completely forgotten. He watches the water rising around the men as they work, who were scrambling to get the ropes cut so the ship won't drag the collapsible under.

Captain Smith, standing near the wheel, watches the black water climbing the windows of the enclosed wheelhouse. He has the stricken expression of a damned soul on Judgment Day. The windows burst suddenly and a wall of water edged with shards of glass slams into Smith. He disappears in a vortex of foam.

Collapsible A is hit by a wave as the bow plunges suddenly. It partially swamps the boat, washing it along the deck. Over a hundred passengers are plunged into the freezing water and the area around the boat becomes a frenzy of splashing, screaming people. As men are trying to climb into the callapsible, Cal grabs an oar and pushes them back into the water.

"Get back! You'll swamp us!" Cal yelled frantically.

Fabrizio, swimming for his life, gets swirled under a davit. The ropes and pulleys tangle around him as the davit goes under the water, and he is dragged down. Underwater he struggles to free himself, and then kicks back to the surface. He surfaces, gasping for air in the freezing water. Wallace Hartley sees the water rolling rapidly up the deck toward them. He holds the last note of the hymn in a sustain, and then lowers his violin.

"Gentlemen, it has been a privilege playing with you tonight."


	14. Chapter 14

Jack and Thomas run out of the palm court into a dense crowd. Jack pushes his way to the rail and looks at the state of the ship. The bridge is now completely under water, and there is intense chaos on deck. Jack begins to help Thomas put his lifebelt on, but he quickly gave it to a passenger, thinking they need it more than he does. Jack gave Thomas an astounded look, as people stream around them, shouting and pushing.

"I'm a strong swimmer, Jack." Thomas says, giving him a knowing smile. Jack returned his beautiful smile.

"Okay. We'll keep moving aft. We have to stay on this ship as long as possible." Thomas nods, before they push their way aft through the panicking crowd. Up front Collapsible A is whirled like a leaf in the currents around the sinking ship. It slams against the side of the forward funnel. Nearby, Fabrizio is drawn up against the grating of a stokehold vent as water pours through it. The force of tons of water roaring down the ship traps him against it, and he is dragged down under the surface as the ship sinks. He struggles to free himself but cannot. Suddenly there is an explosion somewhere deep in the bowels of the ship as a furnace explodes and a blast of hot air belches out of the ventilator, ejecting Fabrizio. He surfaces in a roar of foam and keeps swimming.

Jack and Thomas clamber over the A-Deck aft rail. Then, using all his strength, Jack lowers Thomas toward the deck below, holding on with one hand. He dangles, then falls. Jack jumps down behind him. They join a crush of people literally clawing and scrambling over each other to get down the narrow stairs to the well deck... the only way aft. Seeing that the stairs are impossible, Jack climbs over the B-Deck railing and helps Thomas over. He lowers him again, and he falls in a heap. Baker Joughin, who was now punch drunk, happens to be next to him. He hauls Thomas back to his feet. Jack drops down and the three of them push through the crowd across the well deck. Near them, at the rail, people are jumping into the water. The ship groans and shudders. The man ahead of Jack is walking like a zombie.

 _"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death-_ -" the man prays, his eyes transfixed to the heavens above. Both Jack and Thomas were impatient, as well as other passengers who were scrambling their way to the poop deck.

"You wanna walk a little faster through that valley, fella?" Thomas gives the man a quick shove up the stairs.

The stay cables along the top of the funnel snap, and they lash like steel whips down into the water. Cal watches as the funnel topples from its mounts. Falling like a temple pillar twenty eight feet across it whomps into the water with a tremendous splash. People swimming underneath it disappear in an instant. Fabrizio, a few feet away, is hurled back by a huge wave. He comes up, gasping... still swimming. The water pouring into the open end of the funnel draws in several swimmers. The funnel sinks, disappearing, but-

Hundreds of tons of water pour down through the 30 foot hole where the funnel stood, thundering down into the belly of the ship. A whirlpool forms, a hole in the ocean, like at enormous toiler-flush. A person swims in a frenzy as the vortex draws him in. He is sucked down like a spider going down a drain. Fabrizio, nearby, swims like hell as more people are sucked down behind him. Like a miracle, he manages to be in the clear. He's going to live no matter what it takes.

Water roars through the doors and windows of the once graceful Grand Staircase, cascading down the stairs like a rapids. John Jacob Astor is swept down the marble steps to A-Deck, which is already flooded... a roiling vortex. He grabs the headless cherub at the bottom of the staircase and wraps his arms around it. Astor looks up in time to see the huge glass dome overhead explode inward with the wave of water washing over it. A Niagara of sea water thunders down into the room, blasting through the first class opulence. It is truly the Armageddon of elegance. Below decks, the flooding is horrific. Walls and doors are splintered like kindling. Water roars down corridors with pile-driver force, destroying whatever path the water entered.

Thomas and Jack struggle to climb the well deck stairs as the ship tilts. Drunk Baker Joughin puts a hand squarely on Thomas' butt and shoves him up onto the deck.

"Sorry, mister!" Thomas gave a small blush, then looked down to see who it was. Hundreds of people are already on the poop deck, and more are pouring up every second. Jack and Thomas cling together as they struggle across the tilting deck. As the bow goes down, the stern rises. In boat 2, which is just off the stern, passengers gape as the giant bronze propellers rise out of the water like gods of the deep. People began jumping from the well deck; the poop deck; the gangway doors.

Some hit debris that were scattered in the water and are either hurt or killed.

Once on the poop deck Jack and Thomas struggle aft as the angle increases. Hundreds of passengers, clinging to every fixed object on deck, huddle on their knees around Father Byles, who has his voice raised in prayer. They are praying, sobbing, or just staring at nothing, their minds blank with dread. Pulling himself from handhold to handhold, Jack tugs Thomas aft along the deck, while he tried to find his way up the sloping deck as well. They continued to struggle on, pushing through the praying people. A man loses his footing ahead and slides toward them. Both Jack and Thomas help him.

The propellers are now twenty feet above the water and rising faster. Jack and Thomas make it to the stern rail, right at the base of the flagpole. They grip the rail, jammed in between other people. It is the spot where Jack pulled him back onto the ship, just two night... and a lifetime... ago.

Above the wailing and sobbing, Father Byles' voice carries, cracking with emotion.

 _"...and I saw new heavens and a new earth. The former heavens and the former earth had passed away and the sea was no longer-_ "

The lights flicker, threatening to go out. Thomas grips Jack as the stern rises into a night sky ablaze with stars.

Father Byles continued his prayer.

" _I also saw a new Jerusalem, the holy city coming down out of heaven from God, beautiful as a bride prepared to meet her husband. I heard a loud voice from the throne ring out this is God's dwelling among men. He shall dwell with them and they shall be his people and He shall be their God who is always with them._ "

Thomas stares about him at the faces of the doomed. Near them are the Dahl family, clinging together stoically. Helga looks at him briefly, and her eyes are infinitely sad. Thomas sees a young mother next to him, clutching her five year old son, who is crying in terror.

"Shhh. Don't cry. It'll be over soon, darling. It'll all be over soon." she says, comforting the young one, then began to slowly rock him.

 _"He shall wipe every tear from their eyes. And there shall be no more death or mourning, crying out or pain, for the former world has passed away."_

As the ship tilts further everything not bolted down inside shifts. Cupboards burst open in the pantry that showered the floor with tons of china. A piano slides across the floor, crashing into a wall. Furniture tumbles across the smoking room floor. On the promenade deck passengers lose their grip and begin sliding down the wooden deck, hundreds of feet before they hit the water. At the stern the propellers are 100 feet out of the water and rising. Panicking people leap from the poop deck rail, fall screaming and hit the water like mortar rounds. Down below, swimmers look up and see the stern towering over them like a monolith, the propellers rising against the stars.

In Boat 6 Rose looks on as the sounds of the dying ship and the screaming people come across the water. The spectacle of the _Titanic_ , her lights blazing, reflecting in the still water. Its stern is high in the air, angles up over forty five degrees. The propellers are 150 feet out of the water. Over a thousand passengers cling to the decks, looking from a distance like a swarm of bees. The image is shocking, unbelievable, unthinkable. Rose stares at the spectacle, unable to frame it or put it into any proportion.

"God Almighty." Margaret says, voice shaking. The great liner's lights begins to flicker.

In darkness Chief Engineer Bell hangs onto a pipe at the master breaker panel. Around him men climb through tilted cyclopean machines with electric hand-torches. It is a black hell of breaking pipes, spraying water, and groaning machinery threatening to tear right out of its bedplates. Water sprays down, hitting the breaker panel, but Bell will not leave his post.

 _CLUNK!_

"Keep those breakers in! Keep them in!" he shouted, as the breakers kick. He slams them in again and- WHOOM! a blast of light! Something melts and arcing fills the engine room with nightmarish light-

The lights go out all over the ship. _Titanic_ becomes a vast black silhouette against the stars. In Collapsible C, Mr. Ismay has his back to the ship, unable to watch the great steamer die. He is catatonic with remorse, his mind overloaded. He can avert his eyes, but he can't block out the sounds of dying people and machinery.

A loud, deafening cracking comes across the water.


	15. Chapter 15

Near the third funnel a man clutches the ship's rail. He stares down as the deck begins to split right between his feet. A yawning chasm opens with a loud thunder of breaking steel.

Lovejoy is clutching the railing on the roof of the Officers' Mess. He watches in horror as the ship's structure rips apart right in front of him. He gapes down into a widening maw, seeing straight down into the bowels of the ship, followed by a booming like the sound of artillery. People falling into the widening crevasse look like dolls. The stay cables on the funnel part and snap across the decks like whips, ripping off davits and ventilators. Another cable smashes the rail next to Lovejoy and it rips free. He falls backward into the pit of jagged metal. Fires, explosions and sparks light the yawning chasm as the hull splits down through nine decks to the keel. The sea pours into the gaping wound-

It is a thundering black hell. Men scream as monstrous machinery comes apart around them, steel frames twisting like taffy. Their torches illuminate the roaring, foaming demon of water as it races at the through the machines. Trying to climb they are soon overtaken in seconds.

The stern half of the ship, almost four hundred feet long, falls back toward the water. On the poop deck everyone screams as they feel themselves plummeting. Swimming in the water directly under the stern a few unfortunates shriek as they see the keel coming down on them like God's bootheel. The massive stern section falls back almost level, thundering down into the sea and pushing out a mighty wave of displaced water. Jack and Thomas struggle to hold onto the stern rail. They feel the ship seemingly right itself. Some of those praying think it is salvation.

"We're saved!" some people shout, while others began to rejoice. Jack looks at Thomas, who shakes his head, grimly. Now the horrible mechanics play out. Pulled down by the awesome weight of the flooded bow, the buoyant stern tilts up rapidly. They feel the rush of ascent as the stern angles up again. Everyone is clinging to benches, railings, ventilators... anything to keep from sliding as the stern lifts. The stern goes up and up, past 45 degrees, then past sixty. People start to fall, sliding and tumbling. They skid down the deck, screaming and flailing to grab onto something. They wrench other people loose and pull them down as well. There is a pile-up of bodies at the forward rail.

"We have to move!" Jack yelled, but Thomas was almost on the other side of the rail, and held his hand out to Jack once he was over. He takes ahold, then climbs over the stern rail.

"Come on! I've got you!" Thomas strains, praying, as he pulls Jack over the rail. It is the same place Jack pulled Thomas over the rail two nights earlier, going the other direction, and this time, it was Thomas who was doing the saving. Jack gets over just as the railing is going horizontal, and the deck vertical. Jack grips onto him fiercely.

The stern is now straight up in the air... a rumbling black monolith standing against the stars. It hangs there like that for a long grace note, its buoyancy stable. Both men lie on the railing, looking down fifteen stories to the boiling sea at the base of the stern section. People near them, who didn't climb over, hang from the railing, their legs dangling over the long drop. They fall one by one, plummeting down the vertical face of the poop deck. Some of them bounce horribly off deck benches and ventilators.

Jack and Thomas lie side by side on what was the vertical face of the hull, gripping the railing, which is now horizontal. Just beneath their feet are the gold letters _TITANIC LIVERPOOL_ emblazoned across the stern. Thomas stares down terrified at the black ocean waiting below to claim them. Jack looks to his left and sees Baker Joughin, crouching on the hull, holding onto the railing. It is a surreal moment. The baker turns his head to the couple once more, and nods to them.

"Helluva night." he says.

The final relentless plunge begins as the stern section floods. Looking down a hundred feet to the water, the ship begins to drop like an elevator with Jack and Thomas.

"Well, here we go." Thomas says, bracing himself. Jack takes ahold of his hand.

"Take a deep breath and hold it right before we go into the water. The ship will suck us down. Kick for the surface and keep kicking. Don't let go of my hand. We're gonna make it Thomas. Trust me."

He stares at the water coming up at them, and grips his hand harder. Below them the poop deck is disappearing. The plunge gathers speed... the boiling surface engulfs the docking bridge and then rushes up the last thirty feet, where the stern descend into the boiling sea. The name _TITANIC_ disappears, and the tiny figures of Jack and Thomas vanish under the water.

Where the ship stood, now there is nothing. Only the black ocean.

Bodies are whirled and spun, some limp as dolls, others struggling spasmodically, as the vortex sucks them down and tumbles them. Jack slowly rises, kicking hard for the surface... holding tightly to Thomas, pulling him up, until suddenly, they lose grip. Jack tries to follow, but Thomas was getting sucked by the ship's vortex, and he seemingly disappeared into the endless void.

At the surface there is a roiling chaos of screaming, thrashing people. Over a thousand people are now floating where the ship went down. Some are stunned, gasping for breath. Others are crying, praying, moaning, shouting... screaming.

Jack surfaces among them. He barely had time to gasp for air before people claws at him. People driven insane by the water, 4 degrees below freezing, a cold so intense it is indistinguishable form death by fire.

"Thomas! Thomas!" Jack yelled over the cries and shouts of the people. A man soon pushes Jack under, trying to climb on top of him... senselessly trying to get out of the water, to climb onto anything. Soon, out of nowhere, Thomas reappeared, as if by a miracle.

"Get off of him! Get off!" he punched the man repeatedly, then pulling Jack free.

"Swim, Jack! I need you to swim!" Thomas says.

He tries, but his strokes are not as effective as his because he never experienced staying in the cold water this long. They break out of the clot of people. Thomas has to find some kind of flotation, anything to get Jack out of the freezing water.

"Keep swimming. Keep moving. Come on, you can do it."

All about them there is a tremendous wailing, screaming and moaning... a chorus of tormented souls. And beyond that... nothing but black water stretching to the horizon. The sense of isolation and hopelessness is overwhelming.

Jack strokes rhythmically, the effort keeping him from freezing, as he watched the way Thomas effortlessly made his strokes.

"Look for something floating. Some debris... wood... anything." Thomas says, waiting on Jack, as he mopped his hair away from his face, then he began shivering himself.

"This is so cold." Jack complained.

"I know. I know. Help me. Here. Look around." Thomas says, putting a kind hand on Jack's shoulder. His words keep him focused, taking his mind off the wailing around them. Shivering, Jack scans the water, panting, barely able to draw a breath. For what seemed like a long time, Jack sees something floating off in the distance.

"What's that?" Jack asked. Thomas sees what he is pointing to, and they make for it together. It is a piece of wooden debris, intricately carved. Thomas pushes Jack up and he crawls onto it belly down.

"That's it. Climb on. I got you. I'm right behind you." But when it came time for Thomas to get up onto the thing, it tilts and submerges, almost dumping Jack off. It is clearly only big enough to support him. Thomas pushes his wet hair back once more, then clings to the debris, close to him, keeping his upper body out of the water as best he can. Their breath floats around them in a cloud as they pant from exertion, where they float amid a chorus of the damned. Jack slowly turns to where Thomas was looking, to see the ship's officer nearby, Chief Officer Wilde. He is blowing his whistle furiously, knowing the sound will carry over the water for miles.

"The boats will come back for us, Jack. Hold on just a little longer. They had to row away for the suction and now they'll be coming back." Thomas ran his hand along Jack's head, and pushing back his nearly frozen hair. Jack nods, his words helping and comforting him. He is shivering uncontrollably, his lips were blue and his teeth chattering.

"Thank God for you Thomas."

Around them people are still screaming, calling for the lifeboats to come back.

"Come back! Please! We know you can hear us. For God's sake!" a woman called from nearby, as Thomas turned his head.

"Please... help us. Save one life! SAVE ONE LIFE!" another called.

In Boat 6, Rose has her ears covered against the wailing in the darkness. The first class women in the boat sit, stunned, listening to the sounds of hundreds screaming.

"They'll pull us right down I tell ya!" Hitchens warned.

"Aw knock it off, yer scarin' me! Come on girls, grab your oars! Let's go!" Margaret begins to paddle, but nobody does a thing.

"Well, come on! What are you waitin' for?" The women won't meet her eyes. They huddle into their ermine wraps.

"I don't understand a one of you. What's the matter with you? It's your men out there! We got plenty a' room for more." she pleads.

"If you don't shut that hole in yer face, there'll be one less in this boat!" Hitchens threatened her, and Margaret sits back down in her seat. Rose keeps her ears covered and her eyes closed, shutting it all out. The remaining twenty boats, most half full, float in the darkness. None of them make a move.

Jack and Thomas lay adrift under the blazing stars. The water is glassy, with only the faintest undulating swell. Jack can actually see the stars reflecting on the black mirror of the sea, then he begins to squeeze whatever water out of Thomas' long coat the best he could, despite half of his body still in the water. He rubs his arms through the thick layer of his coat. Thomas' face is chalk with in the darkness. A low moaning in the darkness around them.

"It's getting quiet." Jack says. Thomas is unmoving, his eyes were closed. Behind Thomas he sees that Officer Wilde has stopped moving. He is slumped in his lifejacket, looking almost asleep. He has died of exposure already. Jack had hoped Thomas didn't meet that similar fate.

"I don't know about you, but I intend to write a strongly worded letter to the _White Star Line_ about all this." Jack says, laughing weakly, but it sounds like a gasp of fear. Jack finally finds his eyes in the dim light.

"There's something I've always wanted to tell you, Thomas-I love you..." Jack took ahold of Thomas' cold hands. His eyes slowly opens.

"No. Don't you, ever, say your goodbyes..." Thomas says, his breath shaking from the cold. Jack wanted to cry, but Thomas was looking deeply into his eyes.

"You're going to get out of this... you're going to go on... and you're going to get out into the world, and enjoy what life has to offer. I want you to die, to die an old man, warm in your bed. Not here. Not this night. Do you understand me?"

Jack also looked into Thomas' eyes. He is also having trouble speaking from the cold. He tries to interlock his fingers with Thomas once more.

"I guess winning that ticket was the best thing that has ever happened to me. It brought me to you, and I'm thankful, Thomas. I'm thankful." Jack says, voice trembling, as Thomas continued.

"Then you must do me this honor... promise me you will survive... that you will never give up... no matter what happens... no matter how hopeless... promise me now, and never let go of that promise." Jack swallowed hard, then lowly.

"I promise."

"Never let go."

"I promise. I will never let go, Thomas. I'll never let go." Jack grips his hand with all his strength and they lie with their heads together. It is quiet now, except for the lapping of the water.


End file.
